Being Free
by AinsleyWright
Summary: I'm sitting up absolutely straight. It's somewhat light in my room. I can hear footsteps coming. I'm wishing. Not for me. Not for me. But I know there coming for me. I'm the only one left. The other's slowly vanished and they never came back. I'm all alone. The door opens and it blinds me for a minute. I'm scared stiff. For more please read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Being free

Chapter 1

I'm sitting up absolutely straight. It's somewhat light in my room. I can hear footsteps coming. I'm wishing. _Not for me. Not for me._ But I know there coming for me. I'm the only one left.

The other's slowly vanished and they never came back. I'm all alone. The door opens and it blinds me for a minute. I'm scared stiff.

"Hello Daisy." Sandy says

Sandy is a white coat. She is very nice. She's the nicest one here. In-fact she is the only one that I like. She talks to me, when I'm eating she eats with me; she also lets me out of my dog create to eat. I trust her that she won't harm me in any way. I also have learned in my 9 years that if I listen to them and do what they want me to do, then I don't get hurt or smacked.

I let a small grin play across my face, "Hey Sandy." I murmur.

She unlatched the lock and let's me out of it.

"Follow me." She says.

I listen to her. I follower her not in front of her but not exactly next to her or behind her. I guess you could say that I'm behind but slightly in front of her.

"Where are we going?" I whisper to her. I'm curious about doing things.

"It's okay; we are going to go meet someone new." She says in her normal voice.

I like it how she says, _"we" _meaning that she won't leave me. I see a door. "Is that where we're going?" I ask and point at it.

Yes, I think. Your eyesight is getting better each and every day." She squints as she says this.

One thing about me is that I can see really, really far. The white-coats says that I'm better than any other avian they every created. I watched the door as it got closer and closer. I didn't expect what was behind it.

When Sandy opened the door, I guess I was expecting something other than a wide open field. Humans may say it looks like a football stadium, I have never seen one so I don't if it would look like one. There were a couple benches around. It was amazing; I could smell the newly cut grass. It was inside but I could see the bright blue sky. I never have seen it other than from a window but it wasn't the same. The window was tinted.

I turned around to see Sandy, to find her with two other people. Whitecoats. I noticed Mark. He was another whitecoat; he's okay but nothing like Sandy.

I stared at them. They stared back at me. Then, the whitecoat I didn't know, said, "Hello Daisy."

Writer's note: I know this chapter is kinda small. The next chapter will be longer.

Did you like the first chapter? I decided to make it have a cliffy. Who do you think said, "Hello Daisy"? Does anybody know what Daisy is? She half human and half…

I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime next week. Please review and tell me what you think about it.

AinsleyWright.

A.W.


	2. Chapter 2

Being Free

Chapter 2

Previous- Then, the white-coat I didn't know, said, "Hello Daisy."

I gave a short-wave. He didn't seem evil or mean. Maybe he was nice like Sandy or slightly mean like Mark. No, he wasn't nice like Sandy, only Sandy is the nice one.

He sighed. I've heard that sigh before, I'm not sure where but I was positive that I heard it before. I looked over him again. He looked a little like someone, older not as young. I remember one night. _Sandy and I were eating dinner. We could hear the rain outside beating the window. To calm me down she brought a video. I asked her what it was about. She told me that it was years before I was born/created. She said that it was about kids like me. We watched it; there were six bird kids just like me. There were three girls and three boys. The three older kids, a girl and two boys, looked about ten years old. The youngest, a girl, looked about one. Then a white-coat came into view. I asked Sandy who he was and she replied, "Jeb." _

The white-coat in-front of me was the same white-coat as in the video.

"Jeb?" I said as he said, "My name is Jeb."

He stared at me in surprise. Probably wondering how I knew his name. He turned around and looked at Sandy and Mark; he then turned back to me. Sandy even looked surprised.

"How do you know Jeb?" Mark asked. He was always curious.

"I watched a video with him in it." I whispered. I wasn't even sure if they heard my answer. "You worked with Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy (Gasman), and Angel." I said to Jeb. I was looking into his eyes while I said that. His eyes were all soft and sad looking. "What happened… what happened to them?" I asked barley a whisper.

"They died." Jeb said.

"Oh," was all I was able to say.

"Well, time to continue on." Sandy said. Her words remained me where I was. Sandy took something out of her pocket. It was a needle. I gave her my hand and looked away, but not before I saw the look at Jeb's face. He looked surprised that I did it without any complaining. _Get use to it. _I thought.

Instead of the needle biting into my hand it bit into my forearm. I turned to look into her eyes. I saw my reflection. I looked confuse and surprised. She never ever have stuck a needle in my arm.

When she removed the needle I took my arm away. It hurt but I've learned to deal with the pain, even if it drove me nuts.

Jeb stepped closer to me and I took a step back. I didn't trust him and I was afraid that he was going to pull out a needle. Something about him was also odd. I didn't like him, like I didn't like Mark. I trusted Mark more than I trusted him.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." Jeb said reassuring.

I just stared at him with narrowed eyes. Mark came closer to and putting them together sounded like bad news. I turned towards Mark to see what his next move was. He looked determined to do something. I saw Sandy went to sit on a bench.

I could feel someone behind me. My eyes shot to where Jeb is… was. I felt him, touch my wings. Snap decisions, that was my memo. I did a front flip and landed by Sandy who was behind me. It was a triangle now. I was the tip and Jeb and Mark was the ends. I stood tense, and waited for them to make there move. I crouched into a fighting stance. My eyes narrowed even more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Jeb said soothingly.

"He was just looking at your wings Daisy." Mark said, almost in the same voice. He looked past me at Sandy.

"Daisy, it's okay. I promise. Daisy, I never break a promise to you. Do I?" She asked me.

"No!" I hiss under my breath.

"No, I don't. Calm down. Let Jeb just look at your wings. He is the best person to go to."

I could hear her voice in came to me in a clam way. Slowly I got of my stance. I was still very upset but I couldn't deny Sandy because I really didn't know. I unfolded my wings. They were 9 feet wide. It felt nice to have them stretch out all the way.

Jeb very carefully as to not scare me stepped behind me. (Ha, me scared. Well maybe, I hated not being able to see him.)

"Hmm..." Jeb said. He stepped back into my vision.

I crossed my arms in-front of my chest.

"Your wings are almost as long as Gasman was."

_Whatever!_ I thought.

"Okay. We're ready." Jeb clapped his hands and I gave a little jump.

I got tense again. They ignored it/me. Jeb moved about 2 feet away from me and said, "Okay, first you are going to do a running step. Keep your wings tuck in. Then you are going to jump up and snap out your wings. Flap constantly and coast a couple of times."

He started running at me. I got ready to jump over him and fight. When he was about maybe a foot away he jumped and snapped out his arms and flapped them. He landed and walked the rest of the way to me. "Now it's your turn."

I looked at him. He was teaching me to fly. I don't think they ever allowed that, even before me. I turned and walked all the way to the far wall. I got ready to sprint. Breathe in and breathe out. I raced to the other end of the field. Halfway there I jumped up and snapped out my wings. It felt great. I flapped and coasted for a minute. I was never allowed to have enough room to spread out my wings or learn to fly. I looked down at the three of them. Jeb gave me thumbs up and I let a small grin play across my face. I laughed when I was about to the top, it was an amazing sound. I really never enjoyed anything or laughed at anything, not even when someone was being funny.

I kept going higher and higher. I could touch the top. It was magical.

"Daisy! It's time to go!" Mark yelled.

"It's time to land." Jeb corrected.

Writer's note: What did you think of this chapter? How do you think she is going to do on her landing?

Also if you have any ideas you would like to share you can PM me or tell it in the review box. I would also like to thank all the reviews I got. Thank you,

AinleyWright


	3. Chapter 3

Being Free

Chapter 3

Previous- "Time to land," Jeb corrected.

I started to descend. Thinking about how I would go down. I decided to try to land on my feet.

When my foot touched the ground, I pulled in my wings. I went down a little faster then I wanted to. Did it work the way I wanted it to? No, I about twisted my ankle. When I fell it was horrible. I got up off the floor. My legs felt like pudding. I had to grab a bench and wait for my legs to wake up.

"Next time, start running and when your feet touch the ground don't tuck in your wings. Keep them out; they will help you balance out. Then when you're firmly on the ground then you can tuck them in." Jeb said.

"Well, that would have been helpful to know." I snapped at him.

Sandy came over and took my arm. She stuck a needle into it, like before. It hurt. I hated it when she had to do it. When she was finish I got up and went to stand next to her. Jeb then said that he had to go. Mark took the clip board from Sandy and left after Jeb. When the door closed behind him, I stuck out my tongue. Sandy laughed and I grinned. She led me out of the room.

"Did you like flying for the first time." She asked.

"Yes, it was great. When can I do it again?" I asked hopefully that it was soon.

"Maybe tomorrow, okay." She replied.

I started to skip along next to her. I wished that I could fly but seeing how that was out of the question I had to make do.

"Daisy, how did you know Jeb?" she asked. She looked puzzled.

"I remembered him from the video you showed me. Don't you remember?" I ask

"Yes, but Daisy… You were three years old when I showed you that. That was exactly six years ago."

I was shocked. Three… How in the world could I be three and remember that. I didn't see me in the memory; I just saw what I saw through my eyes. My three year old eyes. What in the world!

"What does that mean?" I asked my voice calm.

I stopped skipping. Sandy knelt and put her hands on my shoulders. She looked straight into my eyes. I could easily read her face. I saw comfort and confusion. I wondered what my face looked like.

"Everything is fine; you just have a skill now. That is all, nothing to worry about." She told me. I felt relaxed after that.

We started walking again. When we got to _my room _she unlatched my dog create. I crawled in and curled up into a ball.

"See you in the morning Daisy." Sandy said.

"Bye Sandy." I answered. Flying really took you out of it. I was really tired but for the first time I went to bed with a smile on my face.

She left. After a while I heard voices outside my room. I strained to hear what they were talking about. They were of course talking about me. "She has a new skill." Sandy exclaimed.

"The bird kids always do." A white-coat said.

"Yes, but this is her first one she had made on her own. We didn't plan this." Sandy tried again.

"Okay. Then tomorrow we can experiment. Figure out how good she is."

"No. We'll scare her. She won't trust me anymore, we will have to use force and look where that brought us last time. She trusts me, I can do it. I can test her. Today Jeb taught her to fly."

"What!" The two other guys about shouted. I curled back into my cage but strained to hear still.

"How could you?" one of the men shouted.

"do you know what can happen?" the other guy said.

"Yes, the greater good. Tomorrow Jeb is going to help her more. She needs to do this. She is only nine years old. She also does everything we ask her to do. I think it's time to give her something back."

"What about a sucker?" one guy asked.

"No, come on she's nine she deserves something else." Sandy says.

I heard someone sigh. "No. we can't do this."

"But..."

"No buts the director is going to hear about this."

The voices died down until I couldn't hear them anymore. It was very quiet. I hated it. I don't like it when it's quiet, like when you can hear a pen drop. It's scary. It also gives me time to think which can't always be the best. What did they mean? I don't really have any awesome powers and I didn't want any. It gives them something to experiment with. I was left with a bunch of questions and no answers. I guess they will have to be left unanswered. I shortly feel asleep after that.

Writer's note: I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about not updating sooner. School have been keeping me busy. School is ending soon so hopefully I can update a lot more. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. Thank you, AinsleyWright.


	4. Chapter 4

Being Free

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up and seeing Mark in front of my cage.

"Morning." He said.

My eyes narrowed. I didn't like this. The last time I woke up and found him in front of my cage, Sandy was sick, and I got stuck running through mazes, fighting eraser's and being shocked at once or twice.

"Now don't look at me like that, don't be mean. We're going to see Jeb."

"My eyes narrowed even more if it was possible. I didn't trust any of them especially without Sandy. Mark unlocked my cage.

"Daisy, Come on." He said.

I didn't trust him. I froze and didn't move from where I was. If he wanted me, he would have to come and get me. He sighed and got down on his hands and knees. Instantly I crept to the back of my dog crate. "Come on Daisy. Don't be stubborn."

I can be stubborn if I wanted to and I wanted to. I don't trust Mark even if Sandy does. My life was crazy and I only trusted one person and she was home sick. I didn't do anything other than just sit. He sighed and got up.

"Daisy, come on you don't do this to Sandy. You wouldn't do this to Sandy."

I shot up and smacked my head with the top of the crate. I bent back down and touched my sore head. Mark bent back down and I glared at him.

"Come out here so I can look at your head please." He asked his voice full of concern.

I shook my head no. Stubborn. That is what I am. My head did hurt but I don't trust him. (Wow I have said that a lot in the past few min. Have I told you I really don't like him?) I tried to creep back farther into my cage. He sat back and pulled something out of his pocket.

It was chocolate! I only had it like once in my life when I was very young. I loved it straight away and so did my brothers. I loved the taste it left on my tongue. How it lingered in my mouth to have it for awhile after. To have it make you want more. (Yes, I love chocolate who wouldn't?)

He broke a piece and offered it to me. _Don't take it. Don't take it. _My mind yelled at me. _But it's chocolate. _I whined back. Yes, I know I talk to myself a lot. I looked at his hand and back to his face. I crept forward and snatched it out of his hand before he even had time to blink.

He pulled back his hand. I put the chocolate in my mouth, couldn't wait for the taste and loving the taste. It was so good. I think it was milk chocolate. It was so much better than the last time I remembered. After the last of the taste left my mouth I was sad. Yes, I can get sad over chocolate. I wanted more chocolate.

"Was that good?" Mark asked peering at me, through the door of my cage.

I gave a tiny nod.

"If I give you more, then may I look at your head and you come with me to see Jeb?" He asked,

I shot him a disapproving look. I didn't like it even if it was for chocolate. I turned around so my back was to him. It wasn't smart because I couldn't see him but it was that or give into his deal. My head was throbbing by now.

I heard plastic moving. The smell of chocolate was overwhelming. I tried to not think about it. I halfway turned around. I saw a chocolate trail. My mouth watered all that chocolate. I so wanted to follow it. I didn't see Mark but I knew he was still here. I could feel his presence. I also knew that once I was out of my cage I wouldn't be able to come back there would be no escape.

I gave in. I know but I love chocolate who wouldn't. It's a horrible fatal flaw, I guess. I would probably do anything for chocolate. I knew that this was one of the worst things I ever did but I was slowly learning to trust him. I believed Sandy kept her word and talked with him. **(Sandy talked to Mark about what to do when she was sick because she wanted someone else to keep Daisy safe. More on that later in the story.) **I was correct, once I was out Mark closed the door. I jumped up and ran to a corner.

He stopped a little in front of me. In his hand was a chocolate bar. He held it out for me. He was trying to get me to come out of my corner.

I gave in. In a few paces I had the chocolate and was eating it not paying attention to my surrounding's or Mark. (Was that smart thinking? Nope, but if you had chocolate like only once in your life you would understand why I did it.) When his hand touched my head, I jerked and spun. Not the best to do if your head hurts. I glared at him. If only looks can kill.

"Now Daisy, I was just looking at your head. Don't be glaring at me. Let me look." He told me nicely but sternly. He raised his hands in a surrender position. I slowly got up and went over to him. My eyes narrowed and I whispered, "You may only look but you can't do anything else to it. Got it?"

He understood my warning. He may look at it but if he did anything he was dead, well I guess not dead but he would be hurt.

I turned around. I felt his hands go onto my head. He was being careful. When he finished, well I thought he was finished; he walked over to a cabinet and got out a package. He then grabbed a thin towel and walked back over to me he handed them over to me.

"Here's for you head."

I took it and put it on top of my head. It felt really good. I guess a small smile got out because he said, "You hit your head pretty good. You'll have a bump on your head for some time. The ice should help it some. Come on." He waved and started towards the door. I followed him. When we were out into the hallway I started looking around. I saw many people but didn't see Sandy; I confirmed my thought Sandy was home sick.

"What are you doing with subject 10" A whitecoat said as he came up to Mark and me.

"Taking her to Jeb, just like Sandy told me to." Mark replied.

"You aren't supposed to. We talked about this with Sandy." A different guy said. I finally figured out that these guys were the guys from last night the voices that I heard.

At Sandy's name my head snapped up. I looked up to them.

"See it got too attached to Sandy. We can't have that or deal with it. If it gets attached to you we will have to deal with the problem again and you will have to be like Sandy." The first whitecoat said.

I hissed. I didn't like being called 'it' It just sounds wrong. I'm a 'human' well mostly human. I also didn't like them talking about Sandy as if she was a bad person. Okay they all were bad but she was nice, almost like a stepmother. They didn't pay any attention to me.

"Hand the subject over to us."

I knew it, they wanted me and Mark wouldn't care he would hand me over. Today will be painful and I would have live through it. I stepped up next to him ready to go with the two whitecoats.

Mark stepped in-front of me and grabbed my wrist. Not hard but he did have a firm grip. "Sorry, but I can't. We are busy right now and will be late."

I was shocked. Nobody other than Sandy stands up for me. Mark, never ever did something like this. He was supposed to be mean and hard. "Now if you will excuse us." He said as he walked around them half pulling me and half dragging me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Welcome." He answered back.

A week passed. I haven't seen Sandy the whole week. I was afraid that I would never see her again. The other whitecoats didn't bother us either. I went with Mark every morning to see Jeb. Yes, he had to sometimes bribe me with chocolate. It was so good each morning. I still had a goose egg on my head but it's healing really quickly.

On Friday night I decided that I was going to run away. I know how to fight so I could fight my way out of here. I also knew that maybe someone was out there willing to help me. My older brother Dylan was still alive. I haven't felt like he died. He just disappeared. My other brother died. I felt it and saw the body. I knew that I could any day end up like him and I didn't want that.

Earlier this morning when Mark was getting lunch for the both of us I found a bobby pin. I hid it in my pocket. When he left me for the night, I was wide awake. I knew what I had to do now. I took the bobby pin from my pocket and unlocked the lock. No, I'm not going to tell you how because that would be very bad to have a whole bunch of kids breaking into things that are not suppose to. I then crept to the window and picked the lock on it. I lifted up the window enjoying the breeze for the first time. I was never allowed outside before.

I turned around and look at my 'room'. I knew I was never coming back. I wasn't ever going to see Jeb, Mark, or Sandy ever again. "Good bye." And with that I jumped and flew away.

Writer's note: Wow, 1,713 words. I think this so far has been my longest chapter. Thank you everyone for reading this story. We will be seeing the Flock soon. Just a little hint there. Daisy is now starting a new journey. She escaped the 'school'. What is she going to do now? Oh, if you didn't get the part about Dylan and her other brother don't worry it will be explained in the next chapter or to. Please review. :D

Thank you,

Ainsleywright


	5. Chapter 5

Being Free

Chapter 5

Writer's note: Yes, I know that Daisy's escape was really easy, but don't worry later in the story things will happen. It was all in the plan. Thank you Phoe and Me Myself and I (Guest) for the reviews.

I flew for about an hour. I was somewhere in California. I found a forest with nice steady trees. I found one of the highest trees the forest had. I settled for one of the top branches. Freedom! I was finally free. No more needles, test, whitecoats.

I was a free nine year old. Well, I guess on sort of free. I was away from the whitecoats. I was hungry and tired. Flying takes away lots of your energy. I probably needed new clothes.

I decided that tomorrow I would go into a town and try to get a job. I'm very tall for my age. I hope I looked older than what I do. I fell asleep thinking about what I was going to do and what was going to come.

I woke up to a branch snapping. I tucked in my wings so no one would see them, and I was ready to jump.

"Hey you!" A voice shouted at me.

I looked down and there was a man. "What are you doing up there? Come down."

I climbed down at a human pace. When I got down I got ready to run. I was tense but so would you if you only had about maybe 5-6 hours of sleep after flying for a long time. I was tired.

"What were you doing up there?" He asked again. "If you feel you could have killed yourself."

I looked down. I so wanted to leave but something told me to stay there and talk to him. Maybe he would help me. "I…I was climbing." I lied half-way,

"What? Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any parents." I tell him.

"Oh, well come with me."

"Where are we going?" I asked him. Just because he seemed nice doesn't mean he won't give me to someone who might be working with the 'school'. I wonder if they noticed me missing yet. Probably have. Then again it still seems to be night and I don't know where the 'school' is located.

"Somewhere, where I call home." He answered with a smile. He seemed really nice and didn't look like a whitecoat. He smiled again and offered a hand.

I took his hand and followed him to where ever he was going. _This is dangerous, _went through my head. He leaded me to a cabin. It was small but cute looking. It was made out of logs. He went up onto the porch and then he opened the front door and disappeared inside.

Writer's note: Hi everyone. I would like to again say thank you for all your comments on this story. I love it when you all review. It keeps me going. I know that this chapter is short but I didn't have a lot of time to write. This week has been full of studying and doing Finals. It's been a crazy week. I also saw my friends Promotion. Congrats to her. I'm really proud of you. I will update as soon as I can. Summer break is coming and I will be able to write more and update sooner. Than you for all being patience with me and my updating.

AinsleyWright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Being Free**

Chapter 6

"Come on in." He said.

I followed him into the log cabin.

"Do you have any family?" The guy asked.

"Do you have a name?" I answered his question with a question.

"Yeah, it's Dave. What about you?" He asked me.

I hesitated then said, "Daisy."

"That's a pretty name. Do you have any family?"

` I looked down. Family was a touchy subject. I decided that I could trust Dave. I looked back up at his face and said, "I have a brother, I think."

"You think?"

"I mean… well, I got separated from him. I know he can't be dead. If he died I would have felt it and know for sure that he was dead." Darn. I think I said too much. He will know for sure. I said too much, me and my mouth.

"Oh, so what were you doing in that tree?" Dave asked, I think he thinks that I'm crazy.

By now we were in the living room. I sat on the couch and Dave sat in the chair. "I was going to sleep in the tree." I mumbled the last part. He must think I'm really crazy now. Who sleeps in trees?

"Why you don't have to do that. You can stay with me. Or until you find your brother."

"Oh, why thank you. But no thank you. I have an Aunt in Arizona that I'm going to meet." Lies. I must be good at telling them. If he believes them at all.

"Okay, but at least stay tonight. Please." Dave asked seeing my face.

"Fine, but only tonight."

Dave gave me a smile. He is extremely nice. He also reminded me of a fatherly figure. This is strange because I don't remember my farther.

Early next morning, about 6, I got up and made Dave and I breakfast. It was for a thank you to him for allowing me to stay here. After breakfast I would leave. The 'School' probably noticed that I've disappeared. They would be sending Eraser's after me. I couldn't bring them to Dave, he was nice to me and I didn't want to get him into trouble with the 'School.'

Soon after breakfast I got up to leave. "Goodbye Dave. Thank you for everything."

"Bye Daisy. Remember that you can always come back if something happens. Please always know that." Dave said.

"I will. I promise." I told him. He hugged me and after that I walked away. (This was going to be the ending but I decided that I wanted this chapter to be longer.)

I've been flying for about 3 to 5 hours and I was getting hungry again. Flying really takes it out of you. I started to look for a town. While I was looking I was going back and looking through last night.

-Flashback-

"When are you leaving?" Dave asked.

"Tomorrow around after breakfast." I told him. It was almost dinner time.

"oh, okay. I'll be right back." He left the room and disappeared into another one. When he came back he had a back pack. "I want you to take this with you."

"I can't. You already gave me so much." I tried reasoning with him.

"Please I don't need theses. It's an old backpack. Some of my niece's clothes that doesn't fit anymore. Oh, and some money, I don't want you out there not eating or your poor aunt will be so worried. Please take it for me."

"Okay, fine but for you." I told him. I couldn't say no.

-end flashback-

I saw a town about a couple miles away. I flew towards it. I went into a little cafe and ordered a burger and french fries. I did many 360's. Yes, I'm paranoid. I started thinking about Dylan. He was going to be reconnected with his family soon. I'll get my brother back. I remembered a flashback from when we were younger.

-Flashback-

I was about eight years old. (About year and a half ago.) "Dylan I'm scared." My younger brother said. He was about six and had a light color brown hair. His is between Dylan's and my hair. Dylan's has black hair where as mine is a light/dark brown. It also has a little bit of black in it.

"It's okay, Buddy." Dylan tries to calm Shane down.

I knew it wasn't okay. Our life will never be okay. We only had each other and very few mutations left. Dylan and I had to stay strong for Shane our younger brother. We then heard the door opening. Dylan stood up and Shane and I stood up as well. He pulled my brother behind him and I was pushed behind my brother.

A whitecoat came and unlocked the lock that was on our cage door since we learned how to unlatched the cage. "I would like to speak with subject 26." that was my younger brother's number. We liked to know each others numbers so we knew who was who.

"No." Dylan said.

"Please we don't want to harm him." He said, we didn't know about the other guy or about the door on the other side of the cage.

Something moved behind me but I didn't think about it. If I did then maybe the outcome would have been different maybe not. Someone grabbed my arm and yanked me back away from my brothers. I yelled and kicked at the whitecoat but he was just out of reach. He made a sound and I froze. It sounded like a gun.

"Pass over the boy and we will let her go or hurt her."

Yeah right. Like we trust you. I shook my head no. Telling my brothers don't believe him. I promised myself that I would keep them safe especially my younger brother. Even Dylan didn't know what would happen. Everything went by to fast. Our younger brother, my baby, stepped from behind Dylan and said, "Let her go. I'll come with you."

"No!" I screamed out but it was to late. Our younger brother was gone and I was thrown in our cage.

Dylan caught me before I could fall and hurt myself. I was crying, my little brother was protecting me. That wasn't right, I was suppose to protect him but he didn't see that. I was the sister who needed protecting and he could do it with Dylan. "Shh." Dylan said while rocking me back and forth trying to get me to calm down.

Hours passed and Shane still didn't come back. I've stopped crying loudly all you can he was my ragged breathing against Dylan who was still hugging me. I suddenly felt a unendurable pain. It was the worst pain I've ever felt. It was agonizing. I screamed bloody murder and pushed away from Dylan. I would have paid more attention to Dylan and that he might be hurt that I pushed away from him but the pain in my head was to powerful.

"Daisy what wrong?" Dylan about screamed at me.

I started shaking and sobbing. Dylan picked me up and said, "Shh, it's okay. You are okay. It's will be fine in a couple of minutes. I'm here. Don't worry."

"Dylan it hurts." I sobbed into him. I saw a picture of my younger brother. That moment I knew he was dead. But he was in a better place I believed. "Dylan, he...he die..died." I finally made it out. How was you suppose to tell your older brother that the brother you both loved and cherish just died. I couldn't look at Dylan. I couldn't look at him, to see his face in pain to see the hurt in his eyes. It would be to much and I would lose it. Dylan was suppose to be the strong one the one that stayed strong even when something horrible happened. The one that showed no emotion tell we were asleep and no one knew he was awake so he could shed his emotion.

A whitecoat came in. He looked sad. I knew he was faking it. He wasn't sorry. I hated him with all my soul. He was horrible and so was the rest of them. They didn't care it was all science to them, all new discovery's. They didn't care if they made people hurt and in pain. They just wanted more answers. They would never stop. They would just keep doing it. I was scared stiff. I tensed up too when I saw him. Dylan arms went stronger around me. He was protecting me and it was welcoming.

"I'm sorry but subject 26 died." The whitecoat said. I cried even harder and my breathing was more haggard. Dylan didn't complain at all. He was being strong. I couldn't not any more. The whitecoat made it final he wouldn't ever come back.

Eventually, the whitecoat left. I didn't know how long he stayed and watched us for our reactions. "How did you know he died?" Dylan wanted to know.

"When I screamed bloody murder, it was because I felt a horrible pain. Then there was nothing, after that I saw him. Then he disappeared. I just knew he died.

"Think it could be a new power?" Dylan asked.

My eyes went wide and I gasped. "I.. I hope not." I tell him. I hate powers. Powers mean more experiments and more experiments mean more pain and needles.

Dylan didn't respond. He was thinking very hard. I left him be and just stayed in his arms. It was nice and comforting. I feel asleep in his embrace. Later that night I was awoken up by the door being opened. I heard the lock being unlocked which could only mean one thing but I was still groggy. "We need the boy." A voice said. My breath got caught in my throat. No not him to. I would die without him. He was the only family I had left. I grabbed his hand and onto his leg for Dylan stood up to protect me or to go with him. I don't know and probably wouldn't ever know.

After a struggle they were able to pray my fingers from around his leg. I was pulled back and thrown into the cage, but no one was there to catch me this time. I didn't even know if anyone would be there ever anymore in any way other than me. I stayed up the rest of that night freaked out. My breath never calmed down. My heartbeat was fast to. Dylan never came back. I just knew he wasn't dead. He couldn't/wouldn't he was to strong. He also screamed to me that he would come back before he was out of my sight. A whitecoat (Sandy, I didn't know her then) and told me that Dylan died. I cried knowing that he wasn't coming back. He didn't die but he wasn't coming back to me. I was alone for how long I didn't know but he wasn't going to be here. I was going have to catch myself and protect myself.

-End flashback-

The whitecoats never knew about my power. I never told them and they didn't test it. I was happy, well as happy as I can be. They couldn't experiment when they didn't know I had the power. Or so I thought.

Writer's note- Hey everybody. There will be more drama in the next chapter. How did you like this chapter? We learned more about Daisy. Also thanks to Phoe and Bunnieswillkickyourbutt for reviewing. I really enjoy hearing from you. To Phoe your promotion was really fun. Yes, she heard about stranger danger but she was in like danger everyday so she was isn't the best to be telling that to. She lived with stranger to for like 9 and a half years. To Bunnieswillkickyourbutt I don't know if I'm going to make him evil or working for the school. I'm still deciding I have a couple of ideas. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Maybe later today. It all depends on how fast I can type and update.


	7. Chapter 7

**Being Free**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up to a sound. I sat up. Fear was in me. I was griped on fear. The hairs on the back of my neck was standing up.

"Who's there?" I asked. I sounded braver than I was and felt.

"Hello Daisy." A voice said. A voice I never thought I would hear again. A voice I could remember and relate to. A voice from my memorizes.

"What are you doing here." I asked with venom in my voice. I was standing up now with the back pack on my back. It was very useful and I had it on.

"The 'school' wants you back." He said easily calm.

"Well to bad because I'm not going back. Ever." I told him back and it was true I wasn't going back not without a fight.

"Oh, that's a shame. I thought we could go back in peace." Then I saw him. Well, the eraser him. He had two more eraser's with him. I got ready to fight. Just when I made it into Arizona to. They had to show up and ruin my plan.

The one to the left of me came at me. I snapped out my left fist to connect with his nose. It smashed with a crack. His nose would be broken. Blood started coming out of it. His right foot came out and swung at me. I dodge it and kicked him in the chest. He smacked the back of his head to the cave side. He was toast after that and knocked out. One down two left to go. I didn't even have time to straighten up because the next thing I knew a fist came and smacked me in the eye. That would leave a mark. I jumped up and kicked him square in the chest. He got the wind knocked out of him. I didn't leave him any time before I jumped on his back and put my hands over his ears. He screamed and was down. I got back to my feet.

"Good job Daisy." He said. "You've learned well."

"Unlike your two friends over here." I snapped back at him.

"Yeah, well they didn't pay much attention to their teacher." He said back to me.

" Yeah and who was that, may I ask." I asked sweetly. He knew and I knew very well who taught them. He hung his head in shame for a minute before" We both know who and we also know who taught you."

Now it was my turn to hang my head in shame, but I didn't. That would have given him a advantage. He taught me but I equally taught him too. He also knew me inside an out. He was my best friend.

"Just come back, Daisy?" He asked. He sounded so younger.

"No, I... I can't. Not after what they did." I told him. They ruined everything. No matter what they took everything I loved and cared about and destroyed it.

"Daisy, they said this time it would be different. They said that you and me could go back to what we use to be. Best friends, like before when we were younger."

"No, it won't ever be the same. They took my family away from me. They have destroyed everything I've loved. They will just want more answers. It won't ever be different. I have none but myself and I can't live like that. Where I live with people who doesn't care about me. They barley feed me. Who can live like that?" I could feel tears in my eyes. No, you can't cry. Not in front of him. I can't show emotion or he will have some victory. I can't let that happen. He can't win and neither can 'they'.

"No Daisy. They promised me. They said they wouldn't harm you. They told me that there wouldn't be any more test. We can be free." That word haunts me. "Just like we've always wanted. We can be friends and have fun together." He tried persuading me.

"Then why do we have to go back? If there won't be any more test then why do we have to go back and live there. Why can't we be free and live away from them? Why do they need me?" I ask him.

"They said no more test but they wanted to watch us, they want to see us grow up."

"No." I said and that was that. If I could be free then I want to live with other humans not by scientist.

"Well, I'm sorry Daisy but that isn't an option." Then he lunged at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Being Free**

**Chapter 8**

-Previous-

"Well, I'm sorry Daisy but that isn't an option." Then he lunged at me.

He came at me but I was ready. His fist came out and I grabbed it and swung it back. I then hit him in the face with my other hand. He use his hand that I had and brought it back and then really fast moved it forward throwing me off of him. My back smacked the side of the cave. It would have hurt and cut myself if it wasn't for the back pack. I pressed my lips together and went for him. He used my attack to throw me out of the cave. I fell but caught onto the edge of the cave. I used that leverage and pulled myself up. He didn't see me. I pushed myself forward and jumped on his back. He tried throwing me off but I used his strength against him. He fell forward. He flipped so I was on the ground and he was above me. He raised his fist to punch me. I blocked it and punched him. He got up and got ready to fight again. I jumped up and flipped onto his shoulders I then put both of my hands on his ears. He screamed and fell causing me to fall with him. He smacked his head and I smacked my head on his back. I got up off of him to look at myself. I had a black eye, my nose was bleeding but not broken, bruised, ribs probably bruised might be broken. I had the wind knocked out of me, and I was panting heavily. I just wanted to lie down and rest. I couldn't do that. Not yet, at least. I went to the edge of the cave and jumped off.

I had to find Dylan and maybe tonight. I flew southeast in hopes of finding him tonight. He was somewhere here and close by. I just had to keep going and hope to find him.

Writer's note- I know this is a short chapter. It will most likely be the shortest chapter I ever will have in this story. Sorry that it is short but it was that or give you guys a cliff hanger.

A couple of questions-

*Does anybody have any idea who 'he' is? (her friend?)

*When do you think Daisy will find Dylan?

*Will Dylan be with the flock?

*Will Dylan want Daisy to stay with them or will he not welcome her?

*How soon would you guys like me to update?


	9. Chapter 9

**Being Free**

**Chapter 9**

Thank you everybody who reviewed. This chapter will be longer than the last two. This chapter will have different Point of Views. Just to let you know.

I was so tired. No! Snap out of it. I yelled at myself. In my head of course. I'm not crazy to stay it out loud. Someone could hear. All the fear left me along with the fight in me. I had to find Dylan tonight. I couldn't go on like this much longer. I lost some blood and I hurt like all over. 'He' was a really good fighter. Darn him.

I saw a group of hawks. In the middle of them were eight figures. One of them were two small to be a Hawk. The other seven were to large to be a hawk. With my vision they look more like humans with wings. Crazy right. Not. I angled towards them. Maybe it was Dylan. Please be Dylan, I thought.

They headed towards a house that was near by. I followed them. Maybe that was there house. A bed sounds so nice right now or even there carpet maybe. Anything would be better then what I have slept on. The landed and I believed they turned towards me.

Max's Pov

We landed from our night fly. Man, I loved flying. We were back at our house. Yes you heard me correct we had a house. We've had it for a couple months now. It seemed that we weren't interesting anymore. No whitecoats, no enemies, and no Jeb. It was like the world didn't need any saving, even y voice disappeared.

Anyway, we landed on top of our house, Gazzy pointed behind me and said,"Look." I hope this isn't another joke. I was tired about them. I turned around and saw something. It was about the size of Nudge, to big to be a bird of any types that I know of.

"Guys, get ready. I think the 'school' is back." I tell them.

"No Max. I don't think so." Angel said. "She's alone."

"Can you read her mind?" Dylan asked. Yes, Dylan is in the flock. He still loves me but we've become great friends.

"No, but it's different from Jeb and the other whitecoats. With Jeb it seemed as if he was dead, the other whitecoats was blocking me or thinking of other thoughts. She doesn't seem dead or like she's blocking."

"Okay, just be ready." I tell them. "Iggy, five feet to your left coming in."

Daisy's Pov

I was almost there. I could make out there figures. I could see Dylan. He was with them. He was much taller than when I saw him last. He also looked stronger and healthier. They moved backwards.

I tried landing. I couldn't so I fell forward. It probably had something to do with my head hurting and my brain was a little fuzzy. It could also be because my legs are Jell-o and I wasn't that good with flying. I fell forward onto my hands scrapping them. I stood up and wiped my hands on my jeans. Oh, great now I'm bleeding. They started to sting but I didn't care because I was the center of attention.

I stared at them and looked right back at me. Their faces showing no emotion. I could tell that they were ready to fight if it came to that.

Dylan. I thought.

His faced showed no emotion. Did he not realize who I am. I'm his sister. Or maybe he went into shock. "Dylan?" I asked.

"Who are you?" The oldest girl it looked like asked me harshly. Dylan and I ignored her. Dylan had a look of confusion on his face.

"You don't remember me do you, Dylan?" I said. I took a step closer to him.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked. I ignored her again. She was getting upset and annoyed.

"Who are you?" Dylan asked me. He had confusing in his voice.

"I'm... Daisy. Your... Sis... You have no clue who I am." I said and I started to cry. Not full sobbing but I was crying. I know I said no showing emotion but he is my brother. My own brother doesn't remember who I am. That is not right.

"No, I don't. Why are you here." He asked me.

"I... I escaped... the... 'school'." I told him/ them. I sat down and cried into my knees not caring anymore. My younger brother was gone and now my older brother doesn't remember me. He was like gone. Both gone. I was alone and broken. I had no one. The school destroyed everything.

"Why did you come?" The older girl asked. I didn't answer at all. She must have been mad at me for not answering her or even looking at her. I looked up and looked past everybody. She must have known that I wouldn't answer and that made her even more upset. She started towards me.

"Max, wait. How about Dylan asks the questions. She answers back to him. She's probably scared of you." One of the older guys said. He was kinda hard to see as in he was wearing black from head to toe.

"Fine."She snapped. She looked at Dylan who looked at her.

"Why did you come here?" Dylan asked. His voice was soft and sweet as if he didn't want to scare me. Dylan never could not even when we were younger. It was just liked I remembered. Only this time it was different. I was alone, Dylan was trying to reassure me that everything was okay and he wasn't holding me, rocking me back and forth.

"I came to find you. To be free and be with you. I knew you didn't die Dylan. They were lying to me. I also didn't feel it, like... like before." I stumbled saying the last part to him.

"Why me?"

"You really don't know who I am. You don't remember."

"Who are you exactly?"

"I'm your sister Dylan!" I scream at him. I knew I shouldn't but I broke. I couldn't believe it.

His face showed shock and surprised. The other faces did to. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were still bleeding. They were still stinging.

A younger girl then Max but older then the one with Blonde hair. She had brown eyes, she gasped. The she said, "O my gosh! Dylan has a sister! So cool, Now Angel and Gazzy aren't the only blood related siblings. I've always wanted a sister. Well, I mean I do but a blood related one would be so..."

An older boy stuck his hand over her mouth. She gave him a look. He probably didn't notice. "Nudge, stop talking. You are probably scaring her to death." I was shocked. Nudge (I guess) didn't even take a breath. I mean we can hold our breath for quiet a while but that was ridiculous. That was the longest anybody has talked that I know of. I looked at Dylan.

Dylan stared at em. His face was closed off showing no emotion. "So your my sister." He said as if he wasn't sure. His voice was mostly hard.

"Yeah... We... also had a... younger... brother too."

"We did. Wait. What do you mean we had a brother?" His voice was no cold and menacing."He died when he was six. I was eight. You were 15 at the time. Then you left with them and I was alone." I started crying harder. I hugged myself tighter. I thought it was bad when my younger brother died and then worse when Dylan didn't remember me but it hurt the worst when he didn't even remember our younger brother.

"It's okay." One of the older ones said, it was the one who you could barley see. He was also the one that stuck his hand over Nudge's mouth. I just shook my head. It wasn't okay at all. Dylan stood up straighter and turned away from me. His back was to me and that was horrible.

"Dylan?"I questioned. My voice sounded horrible because of all the crying I was doing.

I didn't think he heard or cared. But he stopped and turned around.

"How... how do I know that you aren't a spy? How do I know that you aren't feeding me lies and not the truth. How can I trust you to make sure that we aren't caught? Huh?" I'm pretty sure the we he meant was of him and the others not me and him and the others. He was yelling at me. His eyes were hard and cold. His voice was scary and menacing. For the first time in my life I was scared of Dylan, my brother.

I stood up and started backing up. I about slipped and fell again. He was really scaring me now. It was a mistake coming, I could see that. I don't ever recall seeing Dylan like this. This new him isn't my Dylan. This Dylan was different.

"You have to trust me. Please Dylan. It's been about a year and a half since I've seen you. I've missed you so much. I had to remind myself that you were still alive day after day. You kept me going through that time. The thought that you were alive gave me strength that one day we could be a family again." I sounded broken, weak, and small. The three things I dislike because it shows weakness. I was really sobbing now. I could hardly see through my tears.

"Dylan calm down." A younger boy who looks like Angel I think her name was said.

I decided to do something dangerous. I wasn't sure how he would react. When he turned half-way around I jumped and hugged his leg, like I did a year and a half ago on the last day that I saw him. "Dylan, don't leave me."

He froze. He turned his heads down towards me. I blinked back more tears and stared into his blue eyes that are almost exactly like mine.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to exactly think right now." He said. He sounded tired. It's been a long night for the both of us.

"Please say that I can stay with you. At least for right now. I don't want to find a tree or a cave, please."I begged.

He looked at the older girl. Max. "What do you say Max." I couldn't tell what his face was like.

Max about glared at me. Yep, perfect one of Dylan friends and I'm already on her bad side. "I don't know. Angel, do you have anything?"

"No, I just can't understand." Angel, the little girl with the blonde hair and brother turned to me, "Are you trying to block me?"

I had no idea what she was talking about. I just stared at her with a confused look.

"I take that as a no." Angel turned towards Max, "I think she may have a new power that non of us inherited. I believe that she can block without knowing or without meaning to. I don't think that she can ever unblock."

"No! Please no!" I shouted. I let go of Dylan's leg and backed up. I curled up into a small ball when I was a couple inches from everybody. "I don't want any powers. They will want to experiment. Bad news. Powers equal bad news. It also means pain and needles. Don't want any. Don't need any." I mumbled.

"Hey Max, I know that your upset and need answers or whatever but I smell blood." The other older guy said. He's been just standing next to Nudge.

"Okay."Max said. She came over and gave me a hand. Well, she stuck her hand out for me to take. I just started at it. I was still pretty upset and I was shaking. I know that I should take it but I was scared. Scared for my life. Not just of Max but of everyone. They all followed her orders. (I have good reason to, I've been through a lot for my 9 ½ years of life.)

"Look it's just a hand." She said. I just stared at it. "Ugh. Dylan will you please help her into the house. She can stay for the night, please help her so Iggy can help her so I can get answers."

Dylan came over and Max left. Dylan stood next to me and gave me a hand. I stared at it for a moment. I was going to take it but I guess me being as slow as a turtle (never seen one in my life so I

don't know if that fact I true) he got impatient he grabbed my hand and pulled upwards using more strength than he meant to. "Ahh!" I almost screamed. It was muffled sort of. That hurt. I was correct he was stronger than before. Dylan let go of my hand. He took a step back and mumbled a sorry. Iggy, I guess, walked over to us. He lifted his hands and I flinched. I guess he saw, he dropped his hands.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to look at your injuries." He lifted his hands again. I sorta flinched. I closed my eyes. I couldn't see him so I couldn't see what he was going to do that made me feel better. I forgot where I was and it helped.

His hands went to my face. They were like feathers, barley touching. His hands went down to my left arm. He felt to see if I probably broke it. He bent my arm. Then he went to the other arm and did the same thing to it. "May you lift your arms up? I want to feel your ribs to see if you broke any." I did as he said. He poked my ribs. Not very hard and at some point I actually gasped because of a pain that shot through my ribs. "Hmm." Was all he said. He pulled his arms back. I took that as I could put my arms back down. I was still nervous and wondering what would happen now. I could feel everyone stares.

"Max, Iggy is going to need the first aid kit and the living room. Oh, and maybe some ice packs." Angel said. She was creepy. I think she is a mind reader. I don't know. I never met one. I was getting good at naming them there correct names or by there nicknames that I've created for them.

"Okay."Was all Max said. She turned around and jumped off the roof and onto a patio. Then she disappeared into the house. The guy in the black followed her. Gazzy, and Nudge went after them. Angel went next after giving us a look she jumped.

"Here grab my arm. I can help you down since I don't think you should be jumping." He extended his right arm. I hesitatingly took it. I didn't look at Dylan. I didn't want to see his face and what he thought. I could always read his face, when he was mad or hurt unless he hide behind his mask. So I didn't look at him. I knew he was following us. I could feel his presence. Iggy nicely stepped off the roof and pulled me gently with him. He then half carried me into the house. I was getting more tired and realized that if I jumped off I could/would have gotten myself hurt.

"Here we are." Iggy said he lead me into their living room. He then lead me to their couch. "Now sit." He told me sternly.

I did as I was told. I was griped in fear. I remembered when I didn't listen. I don't Iggy would hurt me but I didn't want to find out what would happen. I mean Max, I guess the leader wasn't to happy when I didn't listen to her and who knew what she would have done if somebody didn't stop her. I knew that I was letting my imagination run wild but, with my life you would be most likely the same way I am. Scared and have fear all bottled up in side of you. All I could do is sit and wait. For what ever would come next.

Max came into the room and gave Iggy the first aid. She whispered something into his ear. I think she was explaining that they moved somethings in the first aid kit. She also said that she would be right back with the ice packs. He nodded his head and turned around. He took a step towards me and put the first aid on the coffee table. He then turned towards me and got down on his knees.

"Daisy, is it?" He asked

I nodded my head.

"He can't see you. You are going to have to talk." Dylan said.

Great. I didn't want to talk. Who knew what my voice would be like and I haven't really talked to any of them other than Dylan. Yep, this was perfect. "Yes." I was finally able to whisper to him. I didn't even know if he heard it.

He must have because he then said, "Okay. Well, Daisy, I need you to sit still. Okay, can you do that?"

"Yes,"I mumbled.

He took my right hand in his left hand. He then turned around to look in the pile of first aid things. He got a wipe out and turned around to face my hand. He started wiping away the blood. It left something on my hand. It stung. I cried out and jerked my hand back. I shrunk back into the couch. That really hurt. I hate that stuff. It reminds me of stuff they had back at the 'school'. They would put it on my scratches and stuff and I wouldn't be able to do anything about.

"Daisy may I please have your hand back?" Iggy asked me. He held his hand out for me to place my in. "I need to do this. I know it hurts but it will make it feel better. It will only sting for a little while. I promise. Remember that you have to sit still or it will take longer. Please may I have your hand. I can talk to you to keep you distracted if you want me to. I know I have to do that with the younger kids. They dislike it when I have to clean there hands and wrap them up."

I gave in. He only seemed as if he wanted to help my hands get better. He seemed so nice. I think he would be a awesome big brother. Like Dylan was. I put my hand into his hand and put my face into my knees. I could feel the pressure his left hand had as he held my right hand. After a minute he started to wipe my right hand again. I started to pull my hand back. I don't care if they get infected this hurt to much. He tightened his grip on my hand, knowing that if I got it I wouldn't give it back to him. I tried again and again but he was strong. It was either I learned to live with it or had to force him. I didn't want to do that. So my hand stayed in his hand. When he finished wiping the stuff he didn't let go of my hand. Instead he called Dylan over.

I got very tense at the sight of my brother being close. "Dylan may you get me some of the bandages for the hands, please." He mouthed something to but I can't read lips yet so I had no clue what he was saying. Dylan just nodded his head and grabbed the bandages for my hands. He placed one into Iggy's hand. Iggy turned back towards me and started to bandage my hand. "Daisy, I need your other hand so I can clean it and wrap it. My I please have it?" Iggy asked calmly.

I didn't want to give him my hand. It would hurt like the other one. This one also had more blood. I shook my head and then realizing that he couldn't see. He still had my other hand I grabbed it and pulled it up to my cheek and shook my head no again.

"Why not?"

"It will hurt. I don't want to go through that again. It also gives me bad memories." I whisper to him.

"Please, I'll talk with you and make you laugh. You won't have to think about it." Iggy said.

"No."I whisper. "I don't want to."

"Please. It needs to be clean. It can/will get an infection if it isn't clean." He told me.

"Don't care. I'll live through it." I tell him still in a whisper.

"But then you will have to go through pain. It will be worse."

"It will heal." I told him. I so didn't want to clean it even if I knew that it would help my hands heal faster.

Iggy turned towards Dylan who was still next to him ready to help out with anything. "Dylan, what should we do. We need to clean her hand. It will only get worse and then she will be in a lot more pain. Try to talk to her. She listen's to you. I mean you might really be her big brother. " He whispered.

Wow. Just because I'm hurt and all, do they seriously think I can't hear. My hearing is fine. It's my hands and ribs and head and knees, not my hearing. Or maybe I'm suppose to hear this. They are confusing.

"How? What do I do. Just tell her that we can do this two ways? I don't know. Max is so much more better at this than I am. Why do I have to do it?"

"Well, just talk with her. Sit next to her. Max can't do this because well, Max is Max and she is upset right now. You have to do this because you might really be her sister. Come on, she's hurt and needs help. She trust you." Iggy said. Wow, I'm right here I thought. I can here you talk with each other. They both turned back to me. I could see them. My head was on top of my knees. My hands were wrap around my knees. My bandage one over the other one.

"Um, Daisy, can Iggy please clean your other hand? It will help and you won't feel a thing. Please?" Dylan said. He was nervous I could tell.

"No. I refuse." I told him stubbornly. I moved my head and place my hands between my stomach and my knees. They were hidden. They wouldn't be able to grab them. Okay maybe they could grab my arms and do it that way but I don't think they will do that I was already spooked enough. "Please Daisy. You will be able to sleep sooner." Dylan said.

At the word sleep, my head went up. Sleep sounded good. It also meant that I could stay here. If I could stay here then I could be with Dylan. My dreams of being a family again would come true. We would be together as a family and I guess we will live with Max's family. We would be able to be one big happy family.

Dylan saw that I thought sleep would be nice. "Yeah, if you give Iggy your hand you could go to sleep." He nudged Iggy in the side. Iggy got what he was doing and nodded his head.

"Yeah, Daisy please give me your hand. You could sleep when I finish looking at your injuries." He sounded as if he meant that. I disliked that stuff that he put on my other hand, and to make matters worse the bandage would bug me tomorrow.

Dylan came over and sat down next to me. I knew he was nervous. I could practically feel it coming off of him but that could have been me to. He turned towards me and I looked down at my knees. They were scraped and had a little bit of blood around the cuts. Nice another pair of pants that have a hole in them. That looks nice. "Daisy, may Iggy please see you hand. It will be better by tomorrow if you let him clean it." Dylan said in a soft soothing voice.

I shook my head no. I couldn't trust my voice. It would break and that would end up in a mess. "Please I can hole your other hand while he cleans it." He sounded as if he remembered they way it was back in the days. Wow, that makes it sound cheesy. He nicely pulled my hand that need to be clean out from between my legs and stomach. He gently placed it into Iggy's waiting hand. I tried pulling it back but they wouldn't allow me to. Dylan tugged my other hand and he held it and rubbed smoothly over my hand that was bandage. It was nice how his thumb went in circles around the top of my hand.

Iggy grabbed another cloth and started on cleaning my hand. It hurt horribly bad. I started tugging my hand back. Iggy had a firm hold on my hand. I freed my other hand, the one that Dylan was holding and grabbed my arm that Iggy had and helped pull my hand free. I was bale to move my hand and it slipped out of Iggy's hand. I pulled back my arm really fast but not fast enough because Dylan's hand stopped my arm. I looked him in the eye. I was trying to say please let go. I don't want to do this anymore. I just wanted sleep and to wake up from this horrible nightmare. Maybe I was still in the cave or at the Dave's or maybe I still at the school. I hope not. I would rather be with Dave or in the cave. Dylan placed my hand back into Iggy's hand and he kept his hand on my arm, to help restrain me there.

It stung. I curled my fingers inward. It made it stung worse but it stopped Iggy from continuing. "Daisy, don't be stubborn." Dylan said.

I didn't care if I was being stubborn. I was born that way and I didn't want my hand to sting more. Dylan still holding my arm brought his other hand and uncurled my fingers. "I will hold each of your fingers if I have to." He told me sternly.

"I'm almost done, Daisy." Iggy said. I bet he could tell how much I wanted this to end. I about whimpered because of how bad it hurt. Dylan free hand moved to my bandage one and started rubbing circles into the skin again.

Finally Iggy was done wrapping up my other hand. I was so thankful. I let out a sigh. I went back into the couch.

"Um Daisy, I'm not done yet. I still have your head ad your ribs. I can tell that they are bugging you." Iggy told me.

Please no. I want this to end. I'm tired and sore and I just want to sleep. I begged in my head. I just shook my head and rested my head on the arm rest of the couch.

"She's being stubborn again, isn't she?" Iggy asked Dylan.

"Yes, she is. She looks as if she is going to pass out to."

"Don't let her. If she does I'll have to wait till morning and she won't like that."

"Daisy, you have to stay awake. Okay?" Dylan asked turning back to me.

"Yep." I said and then I yawned. I was really tired.

"Can you stand up Daisy? I want to look at your ribs." Iggy said.

I used the rest of my strength to stand up and not fall back down. Dylan got up and went into the kitchen. Iggy got up with me. He brought his fingers up and started poking my ribs. His fingers were gentle next to my ribs but that still hurt. I tried to not make much nose or flinch each time he pressed down onto one of my ribs. "I believe that you have no broken ribs. They are just sore and bruised."

"Thank you Iggy."

"Don't thank me yet. I still have to look at your head."

"But I want to go to sleep." I complain. I sit back down on the couch.

"I know but you can't yet. I promise this will be like the last thing." Iggy says soothingly.

I just stared at him. I didn't understand and it was becoming frustrating. How in the world can a blind person know so much. It was like he could see but couldn't. It was annoying. While I was puzzling over this, I didn't see Dylan walk in with a cup of water.

The next thing I knew was that I was being sprayed with water. I jumped up and screamed. I swung my fist and connected with flesh. I look at who I hit. It was Iggy.

"I'm so sorry Iggy. I really am. I didn't see you." I started to cry because I was wet and I had hurt Iggy when really I didn't want to. I was soaked to the bone. This was not nice.

"It's okay. You didn't really hit me hard. I could tell." He turned towards Dylan. "What was that for?"

"To wake her up. She would have fallen asleep. Now she is up and you can finish looking at her so we can all go to bed." Dylan said.

I was more than awake I was mad. Furious, at him for doing something like this. He turned towards me and could see that I was upset. "Sorry, but it was the only way." He said. He pointed towards my bag and mentioned for me to follow him.

I picked up my bag and followed him to the downstairs bathroom. I went in a changed into sweatpants and a tang top. I went back out and handed him my wet clothes. He took them and disappeared for a second. He came back and told me that he put them in the dryer. We went back into the living room.

Iggy was still there. I sat back down on the couch. "I need you to turn around so I can look at your head." Iggy said. I did as he asked. Might as well or who knows what they would do. I felt his hands in my hair looking and feeling around. I winced more than once when he touched a sore spot.

"Ow." I would say every once and a while.

"Almost done." He would tell me.

It seemed like forever. He removed his hands and look back at the first aid kit. He pulled out thread and a needle. I was already moving. "Oh no." I said. "You are so not doing that." I told both of them.

Dylan sighed. Iggy just got it ready. He is not sticking a needle into my head no matter what. Forget stitches. I good with a scar. "Daisy, I need to do this." Iggy said.

"Nope." I said.

Iggy looked at Dylan. Dylan sighed. I can just till that he is thinking _again_.

"Daisy, you now that we will eventually get you to sit down. Can you just sit so Iggy can finish up so we can sleep?" He said tiredly.

I never thought about that. I knew that they would get me. I just didn't like needles. I slowly came back and sat down on the couch. "Fine but this has to be the last thing tonight. I want to sleep."

"Okay, that works." Iggy said. "Dylan, thank you I think you can head up and go to bed now."

"No, I think I will stay down here for awhile." He said. I was thankful for that. I didn't want him to leave. I could feel the needle and that he was stitching it up. I almost jerked, but Dylan stopped me.

"So, Daisy. Um, what is your favorite color?" Dylan asked. I knew he was trying to distract me.

"Um, I believe that it is green. A light green like the grass when it sways in the wind on a sunny day."

"That is pretty, isn't it? Um, what is your favorite food?"

"I don't know, maybe chocolate. I never really had a lot of food. I had chocolate about twice and I loved the taste. It was really good. It was sweet and delicious." Soon, I was telling him about how much I loved chocolate and how it was really good. I even told him how I like how it stayed in my mouth and I could suck on it. Or when they had almonds in it and I would suck the chocolate off of them.

"All done," Iggy said about ten minutes after. I was thankful. I could tell that he had a bandage around my head. Wow, I must have been into my conversation more than I thought. "You can go to sleep now." He told me.

"Thank you." I said before I fell asleep on the couch.

Writer's note- Did you guys like this chapter. Just to let you guys now, you might not get another chapter this long in a while. I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter. Please leave a review. It can be one word I don't care but I would love it if you reviewed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Being Free**

**Chapter 10**

Writer's note- real quick, I changed Daisy's younger brother name. His new name is Dan. I will change that in the earlier chapter so don't be confused if you see Dan instead of Shane.

"Daisy, wake up!" Dylan's voice came through to my head.

I was screaming, I believed. I stopped and the screaming stopped. Yep it was me. I blinked. I saw Dylan's face in my eyesight.

"What happened?" I asked. My voice was hoarse from all my screaming. I must have been screaming for a while.

"You fell asleep as soon as Iggy said you could. Then after awhile you started screaming and thrashing you around. They all tried waking you up. You gave them a couple of bruises. You screamed my name a couple of time too."

"I'm sorry." It was all that I could say.

"It's fine. Are you okay now?" Dylan asked. He sounded tired. I bet he was. He made a move to get up.

"Dylan will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?"

I looked into his eyes and then turned away. Why did I ask that? He wouldn't want to stay with me, he doesn't even know me. I turned around so my back was facing him and tried to go to sleep. Sleep wouldn't come to me. Tears came to my eyes. This was horrible. I probably woke up the whole house. It was probably around two or three in the morning. Great way to wake up.

I heard a noise. It sounded like Dylan was doing something. Probably getting up to go back to bed. I closed my eyes again and tried to call sleep. I felt someone's hand playing with my hair. It reminded me of when I was younger and I had trouble sleeping. Dylan would play with my hair and it would lull me to sleep. As I was thinking of this I was slowly falling asleep.

Dylan's Pov

When Daisy asked me to stay with her at least until she fell asleep. My heart almost broke. She sounded so young like Angel and she sounded broken. I felt really bad for not remembering her, if what she was saying is true.

It about crushed my heart. She turned around after she broke eye contact with me. I could tell that she was thinking that I wouldn't stay. I started to play with her hair. Maybe she would like that. I've seen Max do that with Angel and Angel would fall asleep peacefully. Hopefully it would lull Daisy to sleep. She would need it for tomorrow. Well, I guess later today. When I first started she tensed up. I stopped for a minute but kept my hand there. I started again after she didn't stop being tense. Give her some time. It could remind her of something. She slowly relaxed. It brought a smile to my face.

Tomorrow was going to be really hard for her. Max would scare her. She would be totally all Max. She will want answers and she will get them. Angel would be around and try to read her mind. I could tell that she was scared of Angel. I find that extremely strange a nine and half year old is scared of a six year old girl. When we were on the roof yesterday and angel said new power and Daisy was by my leg and she like jumped off, I was scared of what would happen. Don't you dare tell anyone I said that.

Daisy sounded real scared. Max and the others like to try and learn about there new powers. Daisy, it seemed as if she didn't want them and that she was really scared of them. She didn't want to embrace them. I felt really sad for her. I also felt like somewhere inside of me, that I knew her and should remember her. Daisy was sleeping. I could see that she was a deep sleeper. Her breathing was even. I didn't want to move. She could be my sister. She did look like me.

Daisy had Light brown hair almost blonde. Mine was blonde/sandy color looking. She had freckles over her nose and under her eyes. She was small, she looked younger than a nine and a half year old. She had beautiful wings. Her were blonde/sandy color looking. She had brown flecks thrown across her wings. It looked really cool. They looked fragile, like they weren't very steady and at a light touch they could brake.

I don't know what she's been through but I can tell that she is close to her breaking point. I would have to tell Max to ease up a little bit. Daisy would break down and would always be afraid. That would be bad. I didn't want to see Daisy like that. Daisy wouldn't be able to be stay strong with Max. Max would be her breaking point. I knew that it would be protect Daisy, even from Max.

I wish I could remember before two-years ago. With Daisy and our younger brother. I trusted Daisy and I hoped that she was telling the truth. I wanted to remember if anything I would have been glad to have even a tiny memory. A name would be good to. "Ugh, this is so frustrating." I said out loud, in a whisper. So I didn't wake up Daisy. I wonder how she found us. Maybe she looked Fang's blog but he didn't ever tell where we were and he doesn't talk about me much. I feel asleep right next to Daisy thinking about it.

What feels like only minutes but were truly hours, I woke up. I looked over at the couch to see that Daisy was still passed out. Good, she needed it. I got up and made my way to the kitchen. Iggy was making breakfast.

"Smell's good, Iggy." Over the past couple years Iggy and I became good friends. I inhaled the smell.

"Morning Dylan." Iggy said with his back to me. "How's Daisy?"

"Don't really know. I'm confused."

"About what?" He asked.

"About everything. Is she really my sister? I don't remember much of my past."

"I know it takes time."

"Hey, Iggy can I tell you something?" I asked him.

"Sure."

"Last night, after she woke up screaming, she asked me to stay with her until she fell asleep. So I did. I played with her hair. I felt like I've done it before. My hand remembered the feeling of her hair. Then I feel asleep next to the next couch and I had a dream. It was almost like a memory. It was a long time ago. Before I met you guys. I looked that I was about ten. I think that there was two other kids. One was a girl she looked about six. The other was a boy. He looked about four years old. It was night, I believe because it was dark and there were no lights on. The younger boy was asleep almost on top of the girl. He was using her lap as a pillow. The girl was using my legs as a pillow. Her hair was laid out over my other leg. I was playing with her hair. It was because she couldn't sleep and it was helping her sleep. It was like what I did last night with Daisy's hair. The little girl looked a lot like Daisy only younger. It could have been her. Right? Should I ask Daisy about it? What about Max? Do you think Max will allow her to stay?"

"Dylan, stop. You are starting to sound like Nudge. Also, who knows what Max will do she's Max. I do know for a fact is that Daisy is scared. She's worse than Angel, when she has scary nightmare that might be true and she gets shaken up. Daisy, is frightened. Last night when she only trusted you and when she flinched and when she tried hiding in the couch, I was heart broken. She is sweet from what I can tell but she is afraid of almost everything. It pained me knowing that she was in pain and scared of every move. I hated it every second." Iggy said.

He may would have continued if a scream and a "Dylan!" didn't come from the living room where Daisy was.

Daisy's Pov

After I fell asleep, I had memories from when I was younger. It was about the three of us, Dylan, Dan, and me. We were happy. When I woke up I didn't know where I was.

I screamed and then shouted Dylan!. Dylan and I think Iggy ran into the room after. They came rushing into the room I was in. I saw Dylan I ran to him. I hugged his waist not wanting to let go. I started to cry.

I disliked everything. Dylan not remembering, the 'school', the whitecoats, Iggy for fixing me up, the rest of his group because they wanted so much from me, at me because I got hurt and I was crying which is weak, at my younger brother for protecting me and then dying and leaving me to fend for myself. It was wrong to be mad at somethings but I was a selfish child. I needed things to.

Dylan reached down and picked me up. He went and sat on the couch while holding me. He rocked back and forth allowing me to cry into his shoulder. "It's okay, your fine now." He whispered into my ear.

Eventually, I stopped crying. I wiped my nose and looked up at him. He smiled when he saw me look up at him. I knew today was the day that the oldest girl would integrated me. I would be asked a lot of questions. I would have to talk more than I usually do. I sighed.

"Are you okay?" Iggy asked me. I saw that he was sitting on the recliner.

"Yeah, I... I just for... forgot for a minute where I was." I answered him. I got off of Dylan and went and sat in my corner of the couch. It was my new favorite spot, I guess. I tried to be smaller.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Iggy asked.

Before I could shake my head no, Dylan said, "Iggy's cooking is the best. He is impressive. You will love it, it's better than anything you will ever taste.

I heard someone get up, I think it was Iggy. I would have seen Dylan look up. I was looking at my socks. Someone must have taken off my tennis shoes last night. Either Dylan or Iggy.

A plate was placed in front of me. A hand held a fork out for me to grab. I took the fork. I might as well eat a little to get my strength up before the questioning starts.

I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. He cooking was amazing. It was really the best thing I tasted. Well, maybe not as good as chocolate but it was still good. I had to remind myself not to eat the whole thing. I couldn't get use to all this food and then not being able to eat it everyday. I had no hope that the oldest girl I think Max was her name would allow me to stay. I ate about a thired of the plate and placed it down onto the coffee table.

"Aren't you hungry?" Dylan asked me.

My mouth and stomach asked for more but I just shook my head. I placed my arms around my torso. "Okay." He said.

"So um, when do you..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"When we ask you like about a million questions." He finished for me.

I nodded my head. "Well, I need to talk with Max and then we will go from their."

I just nodded my head again.

"I think I'm going to go talk with Max. Are you okay with staying with Iggy?" He asked me.

My eye's went wide and I was griped with fear but I nodded my head. He placed a hand on my knee and got up. I watched him leave the room. Iggy got up and came to sit on the couch with me. He sat on the other end. I pulled up my legs to my chest.

I looked away from Iggy and searched that room for my back pack. I had it last night. I put it at my feet before I fell asleep. Don't remember doing anything else with it.

"Your bag is behind the couch." I jumped a little at Iggy's voice. For someone who is blind he sure can see a lot. I looked up and noticed that he moved closer to me. I jumped again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." I mumbled.

"May I ask a question?" Iggy asked.

"I guess." He seemed really nice. I was going to ask questions later I might as well answer his now.

"Are you really Dylan's sister?" He seemed to look straight into my eyes. It was kinda creepy.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Writer's note- I hoped you guys like the chapter. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. To answer your question Starbrc, you just are going to have to wait. You question will get answered I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Being Free**

**Chapter 11**

"Yes, I'm sure." I said.

"Wow." Iggy said.

"Why? Do you not believe me or something?" I asked Iggy. It hurt that he didn't believe me. I liked Iggy, he was nice and was caring.

"No. I mean yes." I liked it when he was confused. It was funny. "I believe you it's just. Weird. Um, Are you sure you don't want to finish eating? Or is my cooking that bad?" He asked. I laughed. He was funny.

Third's person's view.

Dylan was outside in the hallway. He didn't want to go straight to Max. He just needed to be out of the room for a minute. He also wanted to see what would happen if he left Daisy with Iggy. She trusted Iggy along with himself. He was not spying just listening. There is a big difference. He couold hear Iggy talking with Daisy.

Iggy was happy being in the room with Daisy. He couldn't see her but he could imagine what she looked like. He took what Dylan described to him last night while they were cleaning up. He got, small (Angel's height), Scared, turquoise eye's, younger than she looks, and of course a girl. He wanted to hear her laugh. He was determined to do that and he succeeded. After he asked his cooking she started to laugh. He soon joined her.

She laughed. She felt happy for the first time in a long time. Last night didn't really count for it ended with her being sad. Iggy enjoyed her laugh. It was different from every other person he knew. Dylan loved her laugh to. It reminded him of something long ago.

-Daisy's Pov-

After I stopped laughing I said, "No! I like your cooking. It's just..." How do I tell him. I'm small and I eat a lot. I can't get use to this, I also don't want to eat all of their food. It's also different from what I'm use to.

"It's different, I know." Iggy said like he could read my mind. I hope not, that would be scary. I wonder if he can hear me now. Or maybe he just knows that I'm just not comfortable yet, with everything. "But if your going to be living with us you need to eat like us." He continued. After giving me a look as if he isn't blind, "C'mon I know your hungry. I can tell. Eat!"

To be nice and to satisfy my stomach I picked up my plate and fork and finished eating the rest of the food. Iggy about stared at me as if he was going to watch me till I eat the whole plate. Scary. I was on the middle cushion on the couch when Max and Dylan came in. Then some guy followed after them to. I stopped talking with Iggy and moved over to my comer on the couch. Iggy's head turned to look at me.

"Hi, my name is Max. That person over there is Fang." She pointed to the guy who has made a spot in the corner. I just nodded my head. "You don'

t talk much do you? I mean other than when Dylan talks with you or I guess Iggy." I shook my head.

She got off of the recliner and started pacing back and forth. My eyes went with her while I stayed where I was.

She sat down. "Are you really Dylan's sister?" Wow, why does everyone keep asking me that. Okay I guess she is only the second person but still. I nodded my head but I don't think she saw she kept ranting, "How old are you? Did the 'school' create you? Were you in the car accident with Dylan? How did you escape from the 'school'? Are you a spy?" She looked at me and I just shrugged. Probably not the best answer but she was going so fast and my head was starting to spin. Not literally.

She turned and went back to pacing. "Do you have any powers? Have you studied them? Have you tried them out?"

At the last three questions I freaked out. I don't know much even if I'm nine. But I don't want to know about that topic. I know enough that they bring pain and questions. I don't like either of them. I put my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my head as if I'm going to protect it. My face was hidden so they couldn't see all the emotion that went across it. I think I was shaking. I didn't hear anything. I was blocking out all sound. I didn't want to know what everyone was doing and I didn't care. I disliked this. Maybe if I went with 'him' it would be different. Maybe I wouldn't have all of these injuries. I could have grown up with him. He was my best friend, he did say that they said that there wouldn't be any more test. No! They lied to him, like they have lied to me for almost my whole life.

I slowly realized that someone was calling my name. "Daisy, it's okay." I felt a hand on my knee. I freaked out even more. I jumped up and fell off the couch. I fell backwards.

"Daisy? Are you okay?" Two different voices asked. Dylan and Iggy.

I backed up into the corner of the room. I curled up into a ball. I was scared. It was weak yes but I hit my head and that didn't help anything or anyone. But that also brought back a lot of painful memories.

"Daisy are you okay? We won't hurt you. Your safe." Dylan said.

I slowly brought my head out and sat up against the wall. I was still scared. I saw that Iggy and Dylan was the only one's in the room. Max and Fang was gone. Or they were somewhere where I couldn't see them. That didn't calm my nerves.

My eyes landed on Dylan. He was watching me closely to see if I was going to make a run for it. It was no use anyway, they would catch me.

"It's okay. Do you want to go back and sit on the couch? Or would you like to stay here?" Dylan answered and asked.

I slowly got up using the wall for support. I moved to the couch slowly. I think that they would call it a snails pace. When I sat down at my corner in the couch. I brought my legs up to my chest. Iggy sat down on the recliner and Dylan sat down on the other side of the couch, where Iggy was sitting earlier.

"Sorry about Max." Dylan started. "Do you mind if Iggy stays here?"

I shook my head yes. "C'mon, talk with me please. I know that you can talk." He encouraged me.

"Yes, it's okay he can stay." I told them.

"Can you tell us about yourself?"

"Um, I'm about nine and a half years old. I last saw you about 2 ½ years ago. We had a brother. As I told you last night."

"Yes, I remembered, you said that he died, correct?"

"Yes. He died then you left with 'them' the whitecoats. He died by saving me and then he paid for it."

"What happened exactly?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know exactly. They wanted him and we said no. It was our nature to protect him and yours to protect both of us. One of them grabbed me from behind and put a gun towards my head. I don't think they would have used it but it was convincing. He came forward and said to let me go that he would leave with them. After a while, I screamed in pain. I saw him in my mind and then he was gone. I asked you about it and you said that it might be a new power." I mumbled the last part.

"Oh. What was his name?"

"His name was Dan."

"Daisy." Dylan said slowly as not to scare me. "Please don't freak out, but do you have any powers?"

I tensed up. I disliked it when someone talked about powers or when they want me to have one or speak about them. Who wants powers, because I certainly don't. "Well, I don't know exactly. I mean I believe I have the one you and I figured out when we were younger, it never happened again. Another one is that I can remember something from when I was little, like a year old. I remember video's, people, everything. I might have a couple more powers. I don't know for sure."

"Can we test one of them?" He asked carefully.

I got even more tensed if that was possible. I didn't want to. I made a move to get up and ran away. Dylan might have sensed this because he grabbed my arm. Not in a hard way but strong enough so I couldn't break away from him. Iggy must have heard everything because he came over to help Dylan so there was no way I could break free.

I screamed. "Daisy, please calm down. We won't hurt you. I promise we just want to see something." Dylan said.

I was about standing up on the couch trying to pull my arms out of their grips. "Angel!" Iggy screamed out. Probably calling someone.

I tried even harder. The bandages didn't help. I saw the little girl with blond hair. She walked in slowly as to not scare me. Too late. I'm already scared stiff. She just creeps me out even more.

"I still can't read her mind." A mind reader. I never met anyone that could read minds. I think there are creepy whenever I heard about them, they crept me out. "You can let her go now."

It was my turn to hold onto there arms. I didn't let go even if they did.

"Thanks Angel. You can go and tell Max." Iggy said.

I watched her with my eyes. They followed her all the way out of the room. I didn't like her and I didn't trust her. "I'm sorry Daisy but you were going to bolt out of the room and I couldn't let that happen." Dylan stated.

I let go of their arms. They stayed where they were to watch what I would do. I still sorta wanted to bolt but I couldn't so that. No, you can't. A small voice said to me. No, it's not a actual voice that is talking to me. It's just the more sane one of me. I talk to myself. I sunk back down to the couch. I was now in the middle. I didn't like it. I pulled my legs back up to me and folded my arms over them. "It's okay. I know why you did that."

"Would you like to meet everyone? Since you are going to be living here, you might as well now everyone." Iggy said.

I nodded my head. I remembered almost everyone from last night. "Max, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel! Come here please. Daisy wants to meet you!" He screamed. I cringed.

I flinched when I heard all the footsteps. Five kids came in. I could recognize some of them and could guess there names.

"Guys, this is Daisy." I waved at them.

A girl that I guessed was Nudge came and said, "Hi, my name is Nudge. I love clothes and shopping. Do you? You are really pretty. I bet you love to shop. I have a dress that will be so pretty on you. You will look amazing in it. Max when can we go shopping again? It's been like forever." Nudge said. She probably would have continued if a small boy like looked like Angel, he must be called Gazzy. I don't know why but I don't think I want to find out.

"Nudge be quiet, I think you scared her or made her go into shock. You talk to much." He turned towards me and said, "Hi, I'm Gazzy. I'm Angel's brother. How old are you?" I was getting over the shock at how much Nudge could talk. She didn't even take a breath. How is that possible? My eyes were wide eyes. I could tell. That was a scary experience. To answer Gazzy's questioned I held up 9 finger and then added a half.

Nudge looked even more excited. I got more scared. She freaked me out. I knew I was going to have to hide from her. The glint in her eyes sparkled I must have become a doll to her. I was scared, I noticed that Dylan, Max, and Fang wasn't in the room. I looked around and couldn't see them. I was going to get up and go find him but Iggy lightly put his hand on my arm. I jumped. I looked at him. He gave me a small nod. He kept his hand on my arm.

"I'm Angel." The little girl said. She was a mind reader, but she couldn't read my mind. She scared me the most. Her eyes were bright. She had this huge smile on her face. I tried to smile but I couldn't. "You are going to love living here, if Max lets you stay. Nudge and I will have someone else to play with. I hope you like to dress up. Do you like barbies? Or Baby dolls, or how about stuff animals?"

I didn't have any clue to what any of those things were. I had an idea about the dress-up but nothing else. Wow, a sad childhood where a younger girl knew more about me. After learning more about the three they went and sat down and turned on the box others known as a T.V I learned that. It reminded me of when Sandy and I use to watch movies except that we used a screen and it was different.

I turned towards Iggy and asked, "Where did Dylan go?"

"Max needed to talk with him." He said reassuring.

"Oh." I turned back around to watch the other kids.

"May I look at your injuries? I noticed that you were scratching your head last night and this morning." I didn't realize that I was scratching.

"Sure." I mumbled.

He got up and left the room. I froze, he didn't tell me that he was going to do that. I was thinking that maybe I should follow him but he came back with the first aid. That must have been what he went to get. See no need to be worried. I told myself.

He came over and started to unwrap my head. He looked and touched. I kept still. It didn't hurt until he started to gently poke my ribs. I still flinched. They were really bruised. I didn't like that. I never have, had felt this bad before from fighting. Maybe it was because I've always won and didn't really let them win. Also Eraser's were easy to fight other than 'him'. After Iggy would look at my injuries he would re-bandage them with new bandages.

He told me that they were healing nicely and that I may be able to have my stitches removed in a day or two. Yes, I thought, I hate them and they did itch. Iggy told me that I couldn't itch them. I tried my best to not itch them but it was kinds hard not to. It also didn't helped that my hands were bandage too.

Writers note- Hey everybody, thank you all for the reviews, and favorites and followers that I got on the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter. I know it wasn't the best but I still hope that you liked it. It will be better in the next chapter. It will have a little but more action. Daisy will also meet Fang and Max and get to know them. I'm hoping that by next week I will have the next chapter up. I'm going to work on the next chapter tomorrow. I wrote this about 2 in the morning. Never going to do that again. Me and a friend of mine are stayed up all night because we couldn't sleep. So I wrote this. Never going to do that again. I've learned. Staying up all night is fun but after it is not fun. Talk with all of you soon.

Ains.


	12. Chapter 12

**Being Free**

**Chapter 12**

Daisy's Pov

I got my stitches out yesterday. I was so happy and yet displeased at the same time. I don't like stitches and all that stuff. It wasn't fun. I also had to sit and wait for Iggy to get finished with it. Dylan was there to keep me company but still it took like forever. Dylan was patient, I don't know how in the world he could sit across from me without being bored. I was happy because I could finally itch my head but I don't think it would bother me anymore. Also, Iggy wouldn't have to look at it everyday and re-wrap it. It drove me crazy.

It's been a nice two days since I've been here, even if Dylan still doesn't remember me. I'm still sad at that thought but he seems as if he cares about me more. I was welcomed into their family even if Max doesn't really seem to like me. I'm okay with that as long as I get to stay with my brother I'll be happy. Dylan stays in the guest room until I fall asleep. Which is where we are at right now. He was playing with my hair. I loved it when he did that. It brought back good memories. Soon I fell asleep.

I woke up screaming my lungs out. I felt someone arms go around me in a comforting hold. I would have freaked out if I knew it wasn't Dylan. "Shh. It's okay Daisy. I've got you, I'm here. No one will take you away."

"Dylan." I said hoarsely, probably from all the screaming I was doing. I could see someone in the doorway. I released one of my hands and pointed to the person in the doorway.

Dylan half way turned to see what I was pointing and staring at through my tears. I was still sobbing as much as I didn't want to. Dylan's arm were circled around me and one of his hands were rubbing circles into my back. He turned back around and said that it was Iggy who was standing there. That Iggy was worried about me too.

"Daisy, are you alright?" Iggy asked. He walked towards us. He could probably tell where I was because of my sobbing into Dylan's shoulder. I shook my head no, totally forgetting that Iggy couldn't see.

"No." I whispered. It was more quiet because I was still in Dylan's shoulder. Dylan pushed my shoulder back a little so he could see my face. His thumb wiped off my remaining tears. I could feel new one's forming. I hated this. I was being weak and it was all from my nightmares. Max must be extremely angry because I probably wake her up every night. Okay so maybe it happened about three times because that's how long I've been here but she doesn't seem happy around me.

Iggy's hand rubbed circles onto my back. He was so nice. He was like another brother. I was so happy, he replaced my younger brother. No one could fully replace him but I felt almost whole again. "Daisy would you like to sleep in my room?" Dylan asked. I shook my head yes.

"Okay." He said. Iggy got up. Dylan got up to and took me with him. He was pretty much carrying me. I didn't care, I loved it when he did it. He carried me all the way to his room which was across the hall. Iggy came after us carrying my blanket and pillow. Iggy went ahead and placed my pillow on Dylan's bed. Dylan laid me down on his bed and Iggy gave me my blanket. I turned so I was on my side. It was the only way I could sleep. Iggy said good night and left. Dylan came over to the bed after he closed the door and got in. He started to play with my hair. "Dylan?"

"Yes."

"What was I screaming? You told me that nobody would take me. Can you explain please." I said. It was small and quiet but I knew he heard me.

"Yes, I can explain. After can you tell me what you dream was about?"

I shook my head yes. "Okay. You were screaming, 'Dylan! Dylan don't let them take me away! Dylan, don't leave me!" You were also fighting in your sleep. I figured I could wake you up. You were screaming really badly."

"I'm sorry." I didn't like to know that I about woke up everybody.

"It's fine. You didn't wake up most of us. Just Fang, Max, Iggy and me. There's no need to apologizes." Dylan told me. "Now will you tell me your dream?"

"Yes." I whispered. "I was with you. We were in the middle of a field. I don't remember the type but we were walking and talking about old times. It was fun, I remember being happy. Then whitecoats came out of nowhere. They grabbed me and you. They started to pull us apart. I started to scream. I told them not to hurt you and to just take me. I saw them dragging you away towards a van. I screamed even harder. Then the scene changed. It was when we were younger. The night that Dan died. When they were pulling me off of you. Then I woke up." I was saliently crying. I hoped Dylan couldn't hear. Of course he did. He wrapped my up in a hug.

"Shh. It's okay. It was only a dream."

"No, that night did happen. The second part of my dream." I was now crying harder.

"Maybe that's true but it wasn't your fault. I promise." He said.

I just cried. He just kept hugging me. I was safe in his arms. I listened to his heartbeat. Eventually I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of Iggy's cooking. I love Iggy's cooking. Dylan was snoring next to me. I untangled myself from my blanket and left the room closing the door behind me. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Iggy was in the refrigerator. "Need help?" I asked softly so I wouldn't scare Iggy.

He turned his head and said, "Good morning Daisy, sure. Can you set the table?" He turned his head back around. I went over to the drawer where they kept there silverware. I pulled out what we needed.

"Iggy, where are the plates again?" I ask. He pointed to a cabinet. He was now by the stove cooking eggs.

I looked to where he pointed. Yep I needed to use a chair. I moved a chair and stood on it. I was still small. I went and got a phone book to stand on. I was still to small. I went and got another phone book. Not once did I think to ask Iggy. I was still to small. I stood on my tip toes. Yes, I could reach, barley. I went to reach the top plate. It was really high. My fingers barley grasped it went I started to fall backwards. I screamed. I waited to fall onto the hard ground. Instead I met Dylan arms. Wonderful.

"You could have just ask for help Daisy." Dylan said. He placed me on the floor. He started to check me to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine Dylan. You caught me before I could get hurt." I told him. I crossed my arms in-front of me. Iggy was beside him, probably waiting to see if he needs to get the first aid.

"She's fine Iggy, you can go back to cooking." Dylan told Iggy. Iggy went back to cooking. Dylan turned towards me and said, "Can you get the napkins please?" I left to go look in the pantry to get the napkins. When I got back Dylan had all the plates on the corner at the table. I put the napkins on the table. Dylan was in another cabinet getting cups. He was tall enough, darn him and being tall. I removed the two phone books and put them back in the bookcase in the hallway.

"Daisy, can you get the orange juice and milk?" Iggy asked.

"Sure." I went to the refrigerator and got out the juice and milk. I put them on the table. Gazzy came into the kitchen and grabbed a plate and started to pile food on it. He placed it in his spot and grabbed the milk and a cup. He went back to his plate and started to eat it like it would be his last meal. I remembered a day ago when I had my first meal with them. It was lunch.

-Flashback-

Dylan was sitting with me on the couch. The three younger kids were watching T.V. I was still interested on what it could do. I never seen anything like it. It was very interesting. I asked Dylan why they didn't use a sheet to watch things. He told me that is used with projectors and for movies only or tapes. I was confused about it but I let it go. For now. Nudge looked at me and gasped. My eyes went wide she did that when I first met her properly and then she started talking really fast. "You never seen a T.V have you. I can't believe that. You will love the T.V. It is so awesome. It's so much fun. It has a bunch of channels." Whatever that was. "You can watch almost anything. You can also play games on it with a Wii. That is really fun." I just sat wide eyed at her.

"Nudge, she probably doesn't now what a whole bunch you just said. Also remember that she is new so we don't want to confuse her much." Dylan said. Nudge just stopped talking but continued to stare at me. I just stared back. Iggy called everyone for lunch. "Do you want to eat in here or would you like to eat with everyone else?" Dylan asked.

"With everyone. If I'm going to live here I might as well start acting like I live here." I told him. I was scared. I didn't know what the others would think. Dylan got up and offered his hand. I gladly took it. I held on his hand even when we got in the kitchen. Almost everybody was sitting down. Iggy was still by the counter. Everybody was chowing down on there sandwiches. They all stopped when I walked in. Dylan pulled me to where Iggy was to get a sandwich. I picked up my plate and just grabbed a sandwich. I waited for Dylan to get his. He got three. Iggy went next and he got three too. I followed both of the to the table and sat between them. I noticed that almost everybody else had a couple of sandwiches on their plates. When I say a couple I mean like 3 to 5 on each plate. Wow, they must have some big appetites.

They all went back to their food. I just sat and stared at them. They looked as if they were racing as if something came next. I let go of Dylan's hand that I was still holding and placed my napkin in my lap. I picked up my sandwich and started to eat. It was a good sandwich, which I grabbed without looking. It had some type of meat in it, with cheese. There was yellow and white stuff in it to. With a little bit of green. I didn't care what was all in it it was food. I finished and cleared my plate. I washed it and placed it in the dishwasher. I noticed that it was all quiet. I turned around and everybody was watching me. Mouth opened, eye's wide. I just stared back. It was scary seeing all of them staring at me. I started to get nervous. I didn't like to be the center of attention. Dylan was the first one to be recovered. He finished his last bit and got up from the table. "Don't forget your plate." I whispered.

He grabbed it and brought it to the sink. He placed it in. He grabbed my hand. "Wow." Iggy said. I looked towards him. "Nobody has ever done that without Max asking them to. I just gave him a questioning look.

Gazzy started to laugh. He almost fell out of his chair. I didn't understand what was so funny. It was manner's after all. It was in a movie, that I saw with Jen when I was younger. Dylan and Dan was taking a test and Jen wanted to keep me company. "Daisy you didn't have to clear you plate, then rinse it, and then put it in the dishwasher. I could have done that." Iggy said.

"Oh, no Iggy. You made lunch, and I've learned that that is what you are suppose to do after you eat a meal. Unless the dishwasher is full then you just rinse and leave it in the sink." I told him. Dylan started to pull me out of the room. I could tell that more than just Gazzy was laughing. I was confuse so I just followed Dylan. We went back to the living room.

-Flashback end-

I grabbed a plate for Iggy and Dylan and handed it to them. The girls followed in soon afterward. Max and Fang was last. We all put some food on our plates. I didn't put a whole lot because I still wasn't use to all that food. I still acted like the first meal we had together even if Dylan and Iggy said that I didn't need to. I didn't want to change, I figured it would be good to have some manners. Nudge started to be like me. She would place her napkin in her lap but she would still chow down on her food. Oh, well, I could only do so much.

Later that day, I was looking out a window. They had a reading nook, **(Link on profile)** and I liked to sit there and gaze out the window. I found a book in the living room that looked interesting. It was called, "Beezus and Ramona". I had no clue what it was about but the cover wasn't to bad. I stopped reading and gazed out of the window. It had a nice sun beam today and I was enjoying it, when I saw a car was coming towards the house. It parked in-front of the house. The driver door opened and I saw a person, I never thought I would see again stepped out.

I got out of my spot and ran. I accidentally ran into Dylan. He grabbed my arms to help me stand steady. "What's wrong Daisy?" He asked. I pointed towards the door. I was too afraid to speak. I ripped my arms away from Dylan and ran upstairs and into his closet. I hid behind all his shirts. And his backpack. My backpack was in here to somewhere.

I heard the doorbell ring. Someone answered it. I couldn't really hear what they were saying. But I was afraid. Would they give me back to them. Would I have to leave Dylan. I hoped not, I just found him.

Dylan's Pov 

I was walking down the hallway when Daisy ran into me. I grabbed her arms before she could fall over. She had a scared look onto her face. I could tell that she was really frightened. "What's wrong Daisy?" I asked her. I was keeping my promise to myself, that I would protect her.

She pointed towards the door as if she couldn't talk. Maybe she couldn't because something shook her up. She ripped her arms out of my hands and ran upstairs. Max came into a gave me a look. Before I could answer her silent question the doorbell rang. Max went to open the door.

"Jeb." She said. It sounded more like a question. "What are you doing here?"

I was thinking as Jeb entered the house, did Daisy know Jeb. Did she see the car and freaked out? Why did she run away? I would have to talk with her.

"Hey Dylan." Jeb said. I didn't answer back. My mind was to occupied with questions. "Have you seen a young girl. About Nudge's age, named Daisy?"

I gave Max a look when Jeb wasn't looking. Please don't tell him. "Uh, no. I have not sorry." Max said. She wasn't sorry. Thank you I about shouted at her. Just then Nudge walked in. She didn't see Jeb. Oh, No! I thought.

"Hey Dylan! Was Daisy I want to... oh, hi Jeb." Nudge said finally seeing that we had someone else in the room. She saw the look Jeb gave her and noticed that Daisy was suppose to be a secret. Jeb said hi to her. She was already half way up the stairs. She turned and ran up stairs after saying goodbye.

"So, no Daisy?" Jeb said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming and why are you here?" I asked him. I didn't trust Jeb.

"What are you doing here Jeb?" Fang asked as he went to stand next to Max. Protective. But then I'm the same way about Daisy. I need to protect her.

"Well, the 'school' and I want Daisy back. She's important. Very important. She's needed."

"Haven't we all heard that?" Max said. She had venom in her voice. Yes, go Max. Protect Daisy. Wait, that's my job. Well, fine if Daisy just stays safe then I'm happy.

"Why is she important?" I asked.

"She's important because she is young and she just learned how to fly and she has new powers and we just need her. I don't want to go all scientific and you wouldn't understand." Jeb tried explaining. "She is very fragile."

"I could have told you that. When she found us, she looked beat-up. She had blood on her. She is also very skinny. What did you guys feed her back there. She is now getting enough food even if she doesn't eat as much as I want her to. She is starting to look healthier. How is going back with you going to help her?" I asked.

"Please let me just talk with her. I would also like to see her." Jeb said.

Max gave me a look. Translate: go get her. I got up from my chair and headed upstairs. I looked in the guestroom. She wasn't in their. I also looked for her in the hallway closet's. She would either go into my room or Iggy's. I decided to look in mine. I looked in. She wasn't their, but something was off. My closet door was open. I closed it this morning. I went over and opened it even wider. Daisy was behind all my shirts and my backpack.

"Hey." I said softly, she was shaking.

"Hi." She mumbled. I almost didn't hear it.

"Come here." I told her. I opened my arms up for a hug. She needed one. I was starting to believe that she was my sister. I haven't told her about the dream that I had. I also didn't tell her about the time when she laughed and I remembered something. Maybe I was a coward, I don't know. Daisy climbed out of my closet and into my arms. I held her close. One of my hands rubbed circles into her back. It helped calm her down. She was trembling. I felt bad for her. She was 9 ½. Almost Nudge's age. I picked her up and sat on the bed. "Shh. It's fine." She wasn't crying yet, which I was glad for. I almost forgot that we needed to head downstairs. I knew that she needed to get ready. I just continued to hold her. I got up with her still in my arms. She was really small. I started to go downstairs.

"Is he still here?" She asked.

"Yes. He wants to see you." She froze when I said that. I could promise you that she held onto me tighter. I stopped where I was at the top of the stairs. "Don't worry. I will stay with you the whole entire time. I won't leave I promise." I added that in the end. She was trembling again.

As I continued down the stairs, I started to see Jeb. He was sitting in the recliner. He stood up when he saw Daisy and me. I nicely nudged her. She turned her head. It was in the crook of my neck. I laid my head on top of her's.

"Hello Daisy." Jeb said. She waved. "Now Daisy, I know you can talk. Sandy says hi." At the name she gave a little jump. "She misses you. So does Mark. We all miss you." Yeah, right. I thought. "I came to ask you if you would come back with me. Sandy would have been her but she had work to do. She wants you to come back home. Your friend misses you to." What friend? Daisy never said anything about a friend. I was going to have to talk with her later about the 'school'. I had no idea who any of these people were but it was cutting into Daisy.

"My I talk with Daisy alone?" Jeb asked. He looked at Daisy.

I lifted my head and looked at her to. She shook her head no at me. "Sorry Jeb. Daisy says no and I don't trust you enough to leave Daisy with you even if it's for a minute." I tell him. Daisy gave me a squeeze. I squeezed her back.

"Fine. Daisy, please come back. I promise you no more test's. We just want to observe. You can go back and play with your friend. You can live a happy life." What? She has a happy life her. She looked scared before. I now see her smile. Okay so maybe I don't remember from before but she seems happy.

Before I could say something Daisy said, "No! I want to stay here with my brother and his family." I was surprise Daisy said anything. She was being strong. I was proud of her but I wouldn't have cared if she didn't say anything. "Please go now. Tell Sandy hi for me but also tell her sorry, but I can't go back." She turned her head. It was back to my shoulder.

"You heard her Jeb. It's time for you to leave." Max said. She got up and went over to the door. She open it and her hand moved and pointed out. Jeb wasn't to happy. I could see it on his face. "But..."

"No. Leave now!" Max said. She gave him a glare. He knew better than to disagree with her. He left. After the door closed. Daisy slumped. She started to tremble again and started to actual cry. I sat down on the couch. I started to rub circles onto her back again. "It's okay. He's gone. He won't get you." I told her. Soon her breathing slowed. She fell asleep in my arms.

I carried her upstairs. Iggy came out of his room. He heard me. He could also hear Daisy. He opened my door for me. I placed Daisy on my bed. I covered her up and left. Iggy followed me. I closed he door. "What happened?" Iggy asked.

I told him to follow me. We went into his room. I sat down on his bed and sat down next to me. "Jeb came over."

"What!" Iggy said. He had hatred in his voice. I knew nobody liked him. "What did he want?"

"He wanted Daisy to go back with him."

"What did Daisy say?"

"She said no. What I couldn't get was why they wanted her. He said that she wouldn't need to do any test's. That they just wanted to observe. Jeb also said some names. Daisy jumped at one of them. Sandy, was the name. There was also Mark, and then he said that he friend wanted her to come back to. Daisy never told me about a friend has she told you anything?" I asked Iggy.

"No, we never talk about the 'school'. It's painful for both of us. Nobody wants to talk about it, well other than Max because she wants to know more about Daisy." Iggy informed me.

"We are going to have to ask Daisy."

"That can wait till later. Let's give her some time, we don't want to just suddenly just ask her a whole bunch of questions about the 'school'. How about later because she is going to need to recover." Iggy told me.

"Yeah, that's fine as long as we do talk with her." I told him. We started to hear a whimper. It was coming from across the hall. I got up. It was probably Daisy. Iggy followed me. I went into my room and saw Daisy. She was silently crying. She was also whimpering. I saw her flinch. I flinched I didn't like this. She usually screamed or something. She also would fight, this time she didn't even move other than a twitch here and there.

I went over to her and sat on the bed. I placed a hand on her shoulder. I shook her, "Daisy. Wake up, it's only a dream." I said softly. She didn't wake up. She just flinched again.

"Daisy, wake up. We here, your okay." Iggy said. He came over to her other side.

She just whimpered. "Daisy, wake up." I said louder. I shook her a little harder.

She started to blink. I thought she was awake. "Daisy, you okay. I promise." She looked between Iggy and me. She started to back up into the headboard. She whimpered again and started to tremble. I looked at Iggy. He couldn't see but he could hear and feel what was going on.

"Daisy," he tried. "You are okay, listen to me, you are fine. This is just dream. I promise, wake up." She apparently didn't hear him. I went up to her and shook her. Her eye's closed and she fell limped. I moved her so she wouldn't hurt her head. She started to blink and moved her hands to cover her eye.

"What happened?" She said. She looked at me and then at Iggy. She climbed in between us. I wrapped my arm around her and Iggy grabbed her hand.

"You were having a nightmare." I told her. She looked at me confused.

"I was, I don't remember anything other than being downstairs in your arms. You were rubbing circles into my back and telling me stuff about how Jeb has left and that you wouldn't leave me."

"Can you remember anything after that?" Iggy asked.

"No, I just remember falling asleep." Daisy said.

"That's okay." I said. "Are you hungry? Dinner is going to be ready in a few."

"Yeah, what's for dinner Iggy?" She asked. She turned to look at him.

"We are calling in pizza. I didn't want to cook and the younger kids said that it is pizza night again. So Max said that we could. She also said because of today's event, ad nobody wanted to do the dishes." He put up and hand to stop her from speaking. "Don't say that you would do the,m. You do them almost everyday. You need a break and plus since today's event's were stressful, you needed a break. So what type of pizza do you want and how many." Iggy asked.

If only he could see her face. Her eye's were wide. She was looking at Iggy as if he was crazy for saying that she could have a whole pizza and more if she wanted. She still doesn't understand. I wonder if she ever had pizza in her life.

Iggy must have thought something else because he said, "There is cheese, pepperoni, sausage, green/red peppers, Hawaiian, mixed up, and then you could have a vegetarian pizza (which is what Nudge gets)." She still just stared him.

I nudged her. "Um, one sausage is good."

"Is that all?" Iggy asked her as if he couldn't believe her.

"Yep." She still looked surprised.

"Okay, Dylan what do you want?"

"The Hawaiian one please."

"Okay. I gotta go, see you later Daisy. Bye Dylan." He gave me a look as to say wait for me to ask her questions. Like I would ask her.

He left and closed the door behind him. Daisy turned towards me. I looked at her. "So..." She asked.

"So... what?" I asked.

"Don't you have any questions?"

"Nope."

"Really, you don't want to know about Sandy, my friend, Mark?"

"That can wait." I tell her. "You don't have to tell me yet or if you don't ever, I can wait. Don't worry, we have the rest of our lives to talk." If only I knew.

Later that night, the doorbell rang. Daisy looked up frightened. It was probably only our pizza. "It's okay." I told her.

She looked at me and calmed down. Gazzy opened the door. It was the pizza. He paid the guy and brought in all the box's. Daisy eye's about popped out of her eyes. She was silently counting. I could see her count by two's, two, four, six, eight, ten, twelve, fourteen, sixteen, eighteen, twenty. Her mouth opened in a big o. I laughed. She looked at me. I just laughed. Gazzy saw her face and laughed with me. Iggy came in with paper plates and soda. Iggy stopped and asked us why we laughed. "Daisy's face. She couldn't believe that we got twenty box's." Gazzy said in between laughing.

Iggy gave and oh. He started to laugh a little. He placed the plates and soda on the table. Everybody else came running in to the room. We each grabbed our box's. I handed Daisy her. I think she was to surprise to move. I sat next to her. "Aren't we going to eat in the dinning room?" She asked.

"Nope. Pizza night is when we eat in the living room and watch a movie."

"Oh." She said. I got her a soda when I grabbed one for myself. I handed her it. She took it but looked at it confused. I felt bad for her and nine and a half year old girl didn't really know about anything. Man, poor Daisy, Angel knew more than her.

_Thanks Dylan, but she will learn over time. _Angel said.

_Angel, get out of my head. Please. _I told her.

_Fine. _She said.

I put up my block. Now she wouldn't be able to go through my head. "What movie are we going to watch?" Max asked.

"Don't know. How about Daisy chooses." Angel said.

"Okay, Daisy go choose a movie." Max said. Daisy sat there for a minute and then turned towards me. She gave me a questioning look. "How about Gazzy chooses a movie?" I said.

Daisy nodded. She agreed with me. She probably didn't know many movies anyway. "Okay."

Gazzy went and choose a movie. It was Monster vs. Alien's. One of his favorite's. I could tell that Daisy was impressed with the movie. She was literally almost out of her seat. She sat forward. She was amazed with the movie it seemed. I watched her through out most of the movie. When it was over she turned towards me and said, "wow." Then she looked around at the pizza box's, they were all empty like I expected. Her eye's got wide.

I just laughed. She joined me. Everyone stared at us. The three younger kids smiled and then they laughed with us. It was nice. Max and Fang left to go to bed. Iggy said good night and brought the three younger ones with him. Daisy, got up and started to pick up. "You don't need to do that." I told her.

"Again, really. You tell me that every time I try to help." She said.

"Yes, again. You really don't need to do that. Tomorrow everyone will help. That's usually what we do."

"Okay, fine. Let me just take care of my stuff." She picked up her pizza box and plate. She went into the kitchen and threw it away. We headed upstairs. She grabbed her new PJ's from Nudge and went into the bathroom to change. She came back and got into her bed. We moved one this afternoon. I laid down in mine. I reached over to play with her hair. It always helped her sleep. She sleep longer when I played with her hair and talked with her. We all got more sleep that way to.

A week passed since Jeb came to see us. I still haven't asked her about her past. I felt like I shouldn't and I forgot. Iggy didn't press matter's either. Max started to like Daisy even if she didn't fully trust her. Daisy still had nightmares, I wondered if she had them before she came to live with me and my family. I didn't want to ask just in case she did, it might bring new ones. She went back to screaming my name. I think her nightmare just changed because Jeb was there that day and she was remembering a memory. Angel still couldn't read her mind. I told her to stop trying because it wouldn't work. It was just one of Daisy's mysterious powers. We didn't talk to Daisy about that either. Didn't feel the need to.

Daisy was still shy and didn't eat as much. She also tried to do so much work. She was the nice and tidy one out of all of us. She barely talked other then to Iggy and me. She told that Iggy was like another brother. I was glad for that. Iggy was happy about that. I told him even if Daisy asked me not to. I think Nudge scared her into not liking her. Max wanted answer's and I gave her all I knew and told her that I will find out more. I was happy, she was warming up to us. She could stand to be in the same room with Angel when Iggy and I weren't there with her.

We were flying one night showing Daisy the sights. When suddenly we were attack. Two Eraser's grabbed Daisy. She tried fighting her way but she couldn't. I saw that the three younger kids were surrounded and held.

Max was held by five but she still tried to escape. Fang was held by five more guy's. I was held by five Eraser's too.

"Let them go! Take me instead!" Daisy yelled at them. She seemed to know them.

"Sorry, Daisy. You had your chance." A different Eraser said. It looked like he was the leader of the group. His back was turned towards me. Daisy, gasped. She knew him. I could totally tell. Who was he and what was he doing telling Daisy that she had a chance? I was mad. I fought and kicked and punched. I was able to get away for a second or two before more guys attacked me. Now I was held, I couldn't escape. The Eraser was still talking to Daisy, I could see that she was trying to escape and move backwards away from him. She shook her head no. I didn't understand.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

The Eraser turned around. "Hello Dylan." He said.

Angel gasped and I looked towards her. "What just happened? Daisy, you didn't. Did you?" Angel asked.

Daisy shook her head. "I didn't do anything I promise." She was crying. I could tell that she tried her hardest not to but she couldn't stop the tears.

"Yes, you have. You have been working with the 'school'." Angel said her voice hard.

"What!?" I said. I was confused.

"How does it feel to be betrayed Dylan? She has been using you. Did you truly believe that you were her sister? You don't even remember her or before you were in Canada." He said to me.

"What! No! Dylan I promise you that I didn't lie. He's lying. He's trying to get you to not believe me." Daisy screamed at me. I couldn't look at her. I was really confused now.

"If, I'm lying then why doesn't he remember me?Have you told them anything about your past life? Or about me? You lied to them, and I have proof."

"What!" I screamed with Daisy.

"Show us this proof." Fang said.

He got out a phone and pressed a button. 'Hello, this is Daisy. I've gained there trust. We are going out to fly soon. In about two nights. They are going to be showing me the sights. It's the best way to get them. Meet us there.' He put away the phone away.

"What. I didn't do that. I promise." Daisy tried telling us.

I was more than confused. I did what I thought was right. Only I wish I didn't. "Daisy, how could you? I trusted you." I yell at her.

She looks down. I could tell that she was crying harder now. "I didn't." she whispered. "I didn't lie to you."

"Yeah, right." Max said. Max was always right.

"She's right you now. Daisy was part of the plan the whole entire time. She escaped because we gave her a bobby pin to use against the lock. I talked with her before she found you. She told me that she would lead me to you guys. It's was all part of her plan." He said. I hated him. I was hurt deeply. I started to like Daisy. I could tell that Iggy was hurt to. She was like a sister, except she was a traitor. They started to pull us to different cars. They were pulling Daisy to a airplane.

"Dylan!" Daisy screamed at me. I froze, I remember that voice. Then I blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Being Free**

**Chapter 13**

Dylan Pov

When I came to, I was in a cage. I could see everybody else in a cage like mine. Other than Daisy. I needed to find her. I needed to find my sister. No one saw that I was awake. I remembered everything. I remembered from before the two years I spent in Canada. I remembered the car accident. I remembered that I had wings before that. They lied to me. They gave me something and I just got more confused. I can remember Dan. I missed him. My baby brother. He left this world knowing that I would keep Daisy safe. I also remembered the day he died. I could tell you every detail, every feeling I had that day. I could also tell you every fact I knew of my two sibling's. I remembered how they had to pry off Daisy's finger's off my leg so they could take me. The accident was that night. Then I met Max two years after that.

I felt really bad about yelling at Daisy about how she lied to us. I looked around again trying to find her. She wasn't in the room with us.

"Good your awake." Max said. She was standing up and pacing. I could see Fang watching her go back and forth.

"We're coming up with a plan." Fang said his eye's not moving from following Max.

"Where's Daisy?" I asked no one individually.

"Don't know."

"Don't care."

"Haven't seen that traitor since we got caught."

The three younger ones said.

"Why do you care, man?" Iggy asked. He was next to my cage.

I turned towards Iggy. "I remember." I told him. I turned back towards the front. "What happened after I passed out?" I asked.

"They dragged us off into cars. They took Daisy to a airplane. Haven't seen her since." Iggy said. "We all got thrown into groups in different cars."

"I can't read their minds. They've blocked me again." Angel said.

After what seemed like forever Max came with an escape. No body has bothered us. I don't even know what they wanted us anymore. I thought that they have gotten tired of us. I t must be true if no one is even watching the doors. I could tell that cameras were turned off. There was also no sounds.

We set our plan of action for that night. I was happy. These, cages were uncomfortable. Angel nodded. She had to stop reading my mind. Nobody came to gave us dinner and nobody came to even take us to test us. It was pretty boring. I couldn't wait till the sun went down. I still haven't seen Daisy. I was starting to get worried about her.

Nudge had a couple pin's in her hair and Max promised that they could go to the mall to get more. Nudge said yes because she loved the mall. I rolled my eyes at that. Nudge also used her metal power. Iggy used his knowledge to help us to. We all were finally free. We broke a window and escaped. No body chased us. It was easy. I guess we weren't special. We went into the woods. We found a cave. We all hide in it. I couldn't find Daisy. I was sad. I felt horrible all over. I failed her again. I told her that nobody would get her. Well, that didn't' do so good.

"We have to go back and look for Daisy." I told the Flock. They looked at me like I was crazy. Other than Iggy because I told him that I remembered everything.

"She betrayed us." Max said.

"No. I promise you that she didn't. The reason I passed out was because I remembered. I remember everything before Canada. Daisy is a part of that past. I can't just leave my sister behind. Please." I asked.

"Stop pulling our leg." Fang said.

"Please Max. I'm telling the Truth. I'm not leaving my sister." I told all of them.

"Fine, but she is going to have to answer my questions. Rather she likes to or not. I'm not waiting any longer. We will leave tomorrow morning to find her." Max said.

"Thank you." I told her.

That night I slept soundly knowing that Daisy would be with us tomorrow night. I would have my sister back.

Writer's note- Hey, I know that this is a small chapter but the next chapter will be longer. Yay, Dylan remembered Daisy and Dan. So excited. Please review, even if it is only one word. I love to hear from you guys and what you think about this story.

Thank you for reading,

Ains


	14. Chapter 14

**Being Free**

**Chapter 14**

Daisy's Pov

After Dylan fell unconscious, I was pulled and dragged towards a plane. I panicked. I hated planes. I didn't want to go with them either. I tried fighting. I could see Dylan and his family being pulled to two different Trucks. They were put in groups. I tried frightening. I almost got away but he told them to not let go. They tightened their grip. They would leave marks, I was sure of it. I was almost to the plane. No! I tried pulling back. They just pushed me forward. I tried as hard as I could to escape their grips. My hands were turning numb from blood loss. I was pushed into a seat and held down. He tied my hands. Then they buckled me in the seat.

"Why?" I was crying.

"Because, you didn't come when you had your chance. We had to force you."

"Why didn't you let them go?"

"They would have followed and we need them to motivate you."

"I'll do anything you want. Just let them go." I about begged.

"Nope. Now get comfy it's going to be a long ride. We are going somewhere where you wont escape. Oh, nice trick with the bobby pin." He moved and sat down in the set next to me.

Jeb came from somewhere. "Why?" I asked him.

He turned and saw me, tear faced and all. He gave me a small apologetic smile. How could he. "They trusted you." I tell him. "You were like a Father to them. I trusted you."

"Trust is not always the way it suppose to be." He answered me.

"Let them go please."

"I don't think so."

"Sir! We have a problem they escaped." Eraser 1 said.

"What!" Jeb was upset.

"They escaped." Eraser 2 said.

"What? How?" They just told you what. I told Jeb in my mind.

"We don't know Sir. They broke a window to get out."

I smiled, through my tears. My brother and his family escaped. There safe. _Please don't try to find me. Please don't try to save me. _Maybe if I think hard enough Angel could hear my thoughts or maybe Dylan would just know.

"Fine, don't look for them. Let them live. They don't matter anymore. We have Daisy." My smile fell off my face. Jeb came over and patted my head.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I wanted to know. Not like they would tell me.

"We are going to a different 'school'. It's going to look the same but it's in a different place." Jeb said. He pointed to someone behind me. "You. Go get my bag."

The Eraser obeyed I heard him leave. I was wondering why Jeb would need his bag. Would Dylan look for me? Was Dylan and his family okay? They were on the run, were they at least safe from Eraser's? Would I ever escaped? If I found Dylan would he forgive me? Would his family ever Forgive me for what they believe I did?

I noticed that the Eraser was back. He was handing Jeb his black bag. Jeb unzipped his bag. He pulled out a needle and something else with stuff in it. It made my stomach churn. I was scared enough and yet he had to bring out a needle.

He took the needle and filled it up with the stuff from the other thing in. He gave a nod to someone behind me. Whoever he gave a nod to. He started to untie left wrist. I stuggled. No way was that needle going to go into my arm. Needles equal bad news. I didn't like it when Sandy had but that was always to draw blood never to give me something. This was not to draw blood. My left wrist was now completely untied but it was in the Eraser's hand. Darn. I tried pulling my hand free. He just griped it harder.

"Daisy, hold still. It will only be a small pinch. I promise." Jeb said. Yeah right and dog's speak french. "It will only hurt more if you keep moving."

Yeah, it will hurt no matter what.

"Hold her still." Jeb ordered. You know it might have been easier if he kept my arm tied. I thought. He's what 36 or something. I'm nine and a half almost ten. You think he would be smarter than me.

Eventually after several tries on keeping me still, Jeb said. "Stop. Tie her down. No wait. I'll tie her down." Mistake number one buddy. The Eraser isn't smart either. He let go of my arm and Jeb wasn't fast enough to get it. I hit the Eraser and he was out. Different Eraser's came at me and I knocked them down. I pulled my other wrist free. Mistake number two learn how to tie. I now had both arms. The Eraser's all fell down. Now all I had was a Jeb and anybody that came in. Mistake number three Jeb couldn't really fight. I punched him in the stomach. He lost his breath and fell backwards. While he was trying to get his breath back. I unbuckled myself. I got up. I should have paid attention to the door behind me but I was looking at Jeb.

Arms circled around me and not in a sweet way. "Miss me." A voice called out in a whisper.

"Hmm. Let me think about that." I said back. I hit him and he lost his grip. "No." My elbow went backwards and I connected. He completely lost his grip now. I turned around fast to see a fist coming at me. I ducked. Now here was mistake number four I was free. It was him and me.

He was tense and in a fighting position. I remembered when we were younger and was like this. Not on a plane but in a fighting stance.

-Flashback-

"Ahh!" I screamed. I was about 5. I was running for my life.

"I'm going to get you." He yelled.

"Not if you can't catch me." I yelled back to him. He was five to. We were pretty good friends. I liked it when the people that watched us said that we could play. He was only a couple months older than me. I wished I was able to fly. They said one day I could. If I could fly them he wouldn't be able to get me so quick. He was a fast runner.

I felt someone jump on me. "Got you." He said.

We rolled and fought to be on the top. The people that watched us and would smile at our little game. Little did I know that it would soon wouldn't be a game but life.

"Okay it's a tie." We both cried as we rolled onto our sides. We were laughing our hearts out. We were both tired. He was a great friend. Ryan was almost another brother to me. I like how we could tell each other about anything. Even though he was younger than me I wanted to watch over him like my younger brother Dan. He was special to me. All of them were. We both got up and got ready to pounce on each other. We played around some more before it was time for dinner and bed.

-End Flashback-

Just like we were now. Only this time we weren't playing for fun. It wasn't like when we were younger.

"I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Why? How did you get the message?"

"Easy. We got a tech. Got your last voice recording when you were learning to fly. Take some of your words from you growing up and wa la you got your self a message. It was quiet easy catching you. I mean after Jeb finding out that you were with them. He saw the calendar, it said that you guys were going to go flying we just didn't know for sure. So we just went with it and when we saw you. Well you know the rest. It was all the matter of time."

"Why? Why doesn't Dylan remember me? Why did you stop being my friend. Why are you on their side? Don't you want to be free? Have a family?" I was close to tears at learning the truth. I was correct. They took everything. They even took my best friend away from me.

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer. It's just stalling." I really wanted answers. I've wanted answers for some time now. I've lost everybody that I cared about. "Ahh!" I screamed in shock and pain as Jeb inserted the needle in my arm. I was losing conscious. I fell forward into darkness.

Writer's note- I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter might be short. I will not be able to post another chapter till next week. I'll try to post as soon as I can. I have family coming down to spend some time with my family. I'm sorry but I won't be able to get on the computer much. I'll be writing as much as I can. Thank you for your patience, I'll write a really long chapter.

Thank you,

Ains.


	15. Chapter 15

**Being Free**

**Chapter 15**

Writer's note- Surprise! I was able to finish this chapter. I hope you like it. It is shorter than some of my other chapter's.

Daisy's Pov

I was slowly coming back from the darkness. I pretended to still be out of it.

"She still out?" Jeb's voice asked.

"Yep. How much was in that?" Ryan's voice asked.

"Not much. She should be coming back soon. We are almost there, get her ready." Jeb said.

"I could feel that I was back in my seat. It was titled backwards. So I was almost lying down. Ryan I believe came over and started to unbuckle me. We landed. I was still suppose to be out. Ryan, I think came and picked me up bridal style. At the bright sunlight I blinked.

"Hey beautiful." Ryan said. I was correct that he picked me up. "I see that you are up. Welcome to your new home." He still carried me. I knew that it was useless to try to escape. I remember. Even if I'm pit in the open sky.

-Flashback-

It was after everything. I was alone. My younger brother was died. Dylan was gone. They said that he was dead but I didn't believe them. I've met Sandy she was my new Whitecoat. It was one of the days when Sandy was sick. So Mark was going to take care of me. He met me that morning and knocked me out. I came to and it was bright.

Fear caught in me. I thought I was in a examination table with a bright light above me. It wouldn't be the fist time. After a minute or two I realized that I was in Eraser 12's arms.

I could tell that the bright light was from the sun. It was warm. I was outside. For like the first time. I was never allowed outside. I was always in a field but that was in a glass case as I referred to it. It was pretty as I observed from the Eraser's arms. I liked how the grass swayed when the wind blew against it. There was also a couple of flowers sprouting here and there.

"Good. Bird girl is awake. Are you ready to play a little game?" The Eraser said looking down at me.

I gulped. I didn't think I would like the game. The Eraser dropped me onto the ground. It wasn't soft like you think it would. I picked myself up and wiped the dirt off of me. I was in the middle. I could see that I was surrounded by Eraser's. There was about ten to twenty Eraser's. A horn was blown somewhere behind a group of Eraser's. They came charging at me.

I tensed up. I never expected this. I punched the first one in the nose. I broke it, blood started to gush out of it. I sensed one behind me and I kicked my foot backwards. I kicked him in the chest and I turned around before he had time to come back. I punched him in the face. Okay so, now two was down and I had more to go.

I flipped and landed on someone's shoulders. I clamped down on their ears and they screamed. They fell down and I used them as a bounce board. I landed and got ready for the next one. Two came at me, at the same time. Time to step it up. I did and five minutes later I was the only one standing.

I saw a group of whitecoats coming at me. I tensed up and wasn't thinking other than I wished that I knew how to fly. I was wondering if I could fly. My wings started to flap and I was being carried upwards. I wasn't very good but I was flying. Before I got to the fence a shock ran through my body and I fell. Landing on my arm, I heard it brake. The whitecoats rushed at me. I saw Mark in the group. I didn't like him. He was the first to get to me. He scooped me up brushing my arm. I held in a yelp. My head swirled when he stood up. The world is spinning I thought. I decided that I would never fly again, I was bad and I didn't want to go through this again.

"Don't ever try to fly again." Mark said to me. His voice menacing and scary. I curled into myself tighter. I didn't like to be in his arms. A different whitecoat came with a needle. I tried to curl into Mark so I wouldn't have to have a needle put in me. It didn't work. Mark just held me out. The whitecoat took my arm and stuck the needle into it. I yelped. I didn't like this. He put a band aid on and left. Mark carried and I fell into darkness.

-End Flashback-

Ryan was carrying me inside. I left the warm heat of the sun and went into cold air conditioning. I curled into myself so I could get warmer. I could also smell the different chemicals. I scrunched my nose. I didn't like the smell. I missed Iggy's cooking, it always smelled so nice. Ryan was correct it did look like the other 'school' but I could tell that it was different. It was a different shade of sliver.

He turned into a different hallway. Now if we were in the other 'school', this would be the way down to my old 'room'. Before we got to the door he turned down a different hallway that I've never noticed. I was confused. It was also much colder down this way. I could see different doors on both sides. There was also windows. I peered through one of them. There was a plant and it was huge. I could see that it had human eye's too. Gross. This hallway seemed as if it goes on forever. Where was I going?


	16. Chapter 16

Being Free

Chapter 16

Dylan's Pov

The next morning I woke up with the sun shinning on me. Iggy took my watch again. He does this sometimes. It drives me nuts. "Morning." He says.

"Morning. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I wasn't tired. I was thinking, too."

"About what?"

"About Daisy and you. I believe that you to are siblings but it's different knowing that you know. Are you okay?"

He was asking as a friend. "Yeah, I'm still confused but I understand most of it through. I just really want her back. I have so much to tell her. I lost our younger brother and then I lost her once, now twice. I don't want to go for a third time."

"I know. Don't worry, Max will have a plan. We will get her back. I promise."

"How can you promise something like that? What if she isn't okay?" I was just being silly. I knew she was most likely okay. She might be bruised, but I think that gave me a good reason to be worried. I was her big brother so I got the right to be worried.

"Don't think like that. You need to stay positive for Daisy. I'm sure she's fine."

"She's with the whitecoats. I don't thinks she's fine." I told him. Harshly. I didn't mean to but I was worried. I've never really had to worry about someone that I cared about. Well, other than each day for the Flock but that was different Daisy was my blood related sister.

"We will get her back Dylan. Don't lose faith be strong for her." Iggy said ignoring how upset I was.

I had to be strong, had to be strong. But what if she isn't okay? What if she was being tortured? What if she was being starved or experimented on by Jeb, or the other people that she knew. I remembered her telling me who Sandy and Mark was. If Sandy was hurting her, she would be so distraught. It would break her heart. Daisy didn't trust Mark fully but it would hurt her too if Mark was hurting her. Dylan was seeing red in his eyes.

All the guilt, grief, and anger boiled inside Dylan and suddenly, he just couldn't take it. "I'm going to get some air." He then turned and walked quickly out of the cave, spreading his wings and taking lift into the air, flying away quickly before anyone could stop him.

After flying away from the cave, he landed on a thick branch of a large tree. The emotions still raging inside of him, Dylan slammed his fist into the tree trunk, ignoring the splinters digging into his skin. "This is my entire fault,"he hissed to himself, punching the tree again, and again, and again. "Oh god…what are they doing to Daisy now?" He whispered, feeling ever growing concern stirring inside of him.

"Dylan, what's wrong?"

I whipped around and tensed, only to relax my shoulders when i saw who it was."Nothing's wrong, Max."

Max stared at me, not fully believing me. "You punching a tree is not nothing." I sighed and slowly sat down on the branch, studying the splinters in his knuckles.

"I just…" I heaved a long sigh as i slowly plucked out the splinters, ignoring the pain. Max sat down next to me, showing she was willing to listen."I feel like it's my fault," I muttered. "I should've kept Jeb away from Daisy. I shouldn't have believed for a second that Daisy would betray us. I should've saved her, but I didn't! I didn't even remember her until just a little while ago! What kind of big brother am I?!" Tears ran down my face, but I didn't bother to wipe them away.

"It's not your fault," Max assured forcefully. She sighed softly and added, "I know how you feel."

I frowned at her and growled, "You making up things aren't going to make me feel better."

"I'm not lying!" Max snapped, glaring and scowling at me. "I felt the same when I lost Angel."

"When was that?" I asked. I didn't remember anybody telling him about that.

"Before you came to us, we had a house that Jeb built, I believed. We thought he died so it was just the Flock and I. We were out picking strawberry's and then Eraser's came and they took Angel away. Of course we went to save her. It was a very hard time for me. My baby was taken away from me." I thought about that. Max made a move to get up. Her feelings getting masked up in the process.

She stood up and held out a hand to me. "We're family; we're not going to give up on Daisy now. So get up, stop feeling this way, and help us think of a plan to save her!" I held out my hand and grasped Max's, heaving myself up. "There you go," Max said, nodding as she flapped her wings, getting airborne. "Let's go home."

I stretched out my wings and followed after her as the two headed to the cave. But, this time, I felt the weight lift off my shoulders and I knew the Flock would help me rescue my little sister.

Author's note: I hope you all liked that. Sorry for the late updating. We had a hard month and things changed. We had to change somethings and its a difficult process. I will try to update as soon as I can.

Daisy: Yay! Dylan's coming to save me.

Iggy: Hey what about me?! I was the one trying to keep Dylan calm.

Dylan: It didn't help much, but thanks for trying.

AinsleyWright: Well, he did his best.

Daisy: Hey aren't you the writer?

AinsleyWright: Yep, why?

Daisy, Dylan, Iggy: *screams* Why?!

AinsleyWright: It just had to happen. Sorry.

Daisy, Dylan, Iggy: *shakes head* What is wrong with your mind?

AinsleyWright: *disappears*****

Iggy: where did she go?

Daisy and Dylan: Who knows.


	17. Chapter 17

**Being Free**

**Ch. 17**

Daisy's pov

I blinked against the bright light, which was above me. I tried to place my hands above my eyes but found that they were strapped down, to the cold metal table beneath me. I was dizzy and nothing would stop moving. I twisted my head back and forth, trying to clear my head. It didn't help much and caused me to become dizzier. I yanked against the restraints. They wouldn't budge. I started to freak out. All through the week that I've been here I was never placed or strapped down on a table. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

Please don't be for me. Please don't come for me. I wished in my head.

My luck wasn't with me like it wasn't ever. Jeb came through the door. I glared at him. The was no reason to show fear, it just made him smile. "Now there is no reason to glare." he said to me. He had determination all over his face. He was going to do something and I was freaked out.

He pulls up a table next to my bed. I was wondering what he was doing. He moved behind me. I couldn't see him. That didn't calm down my nerves. I tried to find a reflective surface. I finally found one. I saw Jeb next to a cabinet. He was pulling many things out. I noticed some things, cotton balls, needles, gloves, and a box, with words on it, etc...

He pulls up a machine and I remember seeing it once or twice from when I was little. It was called a heart monitor. Jeb was getting everything ready I assumed. I could hear something going out in the hallway. I heard people mostly whitecoats and then a huge crash. I looked at Jeb to see what his reaction is. "No, what's wrong now." he mutters under his breath. He dropped what he was doing and raced out of the room. I wanted to yell don't leave me here. I started to cry. I was scared and even if I didn't trust Jeb he was the only one I knew around here other than Ryan but he doesn't count. I haven't seen him since the beginning of this week only catch a couple glimpses. I tried wiping my eyes but my hands were still tied down. I cried harder. I wanted Dylan to be here. I wanted to be with Iggy and the Flock. I wanted to be with my family.

I heard a door open. I held my breath. I willed myself to stop crying. I turned my head to where the sound was coming from and saw a whitecoat that I didn't know come over to me. "Who are you?" I stutter out.

He ignored me or he didn't hear me. He grabs onto the heart thingy and hooked me up to it. It didn't hurt...much. It started to beat fast. He looked at it for a moment and then he pulled out three different serums. I tried to back away but I couldn't move. He injected them into my skin. They all hurt. My vision started to go blurry. What is happening? I thought. I didn't like this. It felt funny and weird. It started to clear but everything started to go in and out of focus. I tried to look at the whitecoat but he disappeared.

I brought my arm and hand up to my face and touched my head. He must have released the restraints on my wrist. I started to smell smoke. I could see it through my hazy feeling. I sat up. I tried walking but couldn't. I didn't understand why there was smoke but not fire. I turned my head and saw flames licking up the doorway. RUN! Some part of my mind told me. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't move my legs.

My head started to clear and I could see better. I could feel the heat from the fire. I also realized that my hands were still tied down. What just happened? I started to scream. I tried pulling hard against the restraints with all my might. I was weak, I couldn't break through. I could feel the fire getting closer.

I could see Dylan coming towards me. Dylan I thought. No it couldn't be him. He doesn't like me. He doesn't even remember me. I couldn't believe that the Dylan, I saw was the real one. I blinked and he was gone. I knew it. No one is here to save me. My last thought was I love you Dylan. I became numb. All I could do was stay still. I closed my eyes thinking of Dylan.

Writer's note:

I hope you all liked it. I know that it is short but the next one should be longer. I'm sad to say but this story is coming towards an end. There will be a sequel through so no worries.

**AinsleyWright: so... you three how did you like the chapter?**

**Daisy: Why have I been at the 'school' for a week? What did they do to me?**

**Dylan: I'm sorry Daisy. I'll save you. Why did you have to do that to her. Oh no...**

**AinsleyWright: What? You didn't?**

**Iggy: He did. Why do you have chapter notes if you don't want us to read them?**

**Daisy: What are you going to do? And did I hear a sequel? You have to make our life more difficult.**

**Dylan: Daisy you won't like what is going to happen. **

**Daisy: What?**

**Iggy: *shakes head* I'm sorry Daisy about you. **

**Dylan: You are going to mihoghr.**

**AinsleyWright: *Cover's Dylan mouth.* don't say anything you will ruin it. *snaps finger's***

**Everyone disappears. **


End file.
